Chaotic
by Grievousorvenom
Summary: Tsukiyama is used to getting what he wants and who he wants, but upon meeting Nako Yamaguchi, this age old consistency is thrown to the dogs, much to his surprise. She is a headstrong, opinionated woman who forces him to change everything he thought he knew about women. She was like a game, a game he would do anything to win. TsukiyamaxOC ShuuxOC
1. Chapter 1 - It was only the beginning

**Chapter 1 – It was only the beginning.**

Nako Yamaguchi, the 19 year old university student was unable to feel her fingers as she made her way to her part time job at Anteiku coffee shop. As she opened the door, the little bell jingled and her colleagues smiled in her direction, each expressing a warm 'Good afternoon Yamaguchi-san' to which she replied with a mirrored warm smile and a 'Good afternoon to you to.'

As she was changing into her uniform, she heard a ruckus from downstairs followed by an angered Toukas shout of frustration. Eyebrows furrowing, she finished changing and headed downstairs for her shift.

Upon opening the door to the staff only area, she was greeted with a humorous sight. It seemed that, once again, Kaneki, the spirited student had messed up whilst making some coffee and was now being grilled by the blue haired girl about it.

"Aw, lay off him Touka, he's just having a bad night." Nako joked, flinching slightly when the irritated glare fixated on her. "You're one to talk Miss I can't even wear my apron properly!" Nakos eyes widened and she followed her pointing finger, looking herself over. She spotted the aprons label instantly and her cheeks flared up in embarrassment as she rushed to fix her blunder.

She heard a chuckle from the table across from her and recognized it as Kanekis friend, Hide, who was sitting there drinking a freshly prepared cup of coffee with a sandwich in front of him. He waved slightly and went back to speaking to Kaneki who had been seemingly excused from Tokas vengence.  
Nako walked behind the counter and, upon tying her dark red hair up in a high ponytail, started her 4 hour shift.

Her shift flew by very quickly, as they were having an unusually busy day it seemed and before she knew it, it was time for her to go home.

She hated having to leave early but, as Mr Yoshimura stated, her studying came first, to which she had to agree. It wasn't too big of a problem at the moment anyways as the café had once more become quiet.  
As she set off upstairs to change, she heard the bell jingle once more. Thinking it just another customer, she turned to smile and greet them with her co-workers but stopped short when she noticed his bright red suit.

It seemed every one but Kaneki had been too stunned for words as he was the only one to greet the tall man.

The red suited stranger held out his arms, and sighed, earning a confused expression to form on Nakos face.

"My, what is that delicious aroma?" his voice was soft, with an air of privilege and class to it.

"Tsukiyama!" groaned Toka as she went back to cleaning the counter.

The man grinned and sniffed the air before replying as he fiddled with his strange purple hair.

"Oh come now, I'm a customer. Then again, I can't expect much from someone with your charms, can I?" he chuckled.

"You're lucky I'm working." Toka glared at him from her position but it seemed only to amuse him further.

It was at this time that the 19 year old decided to further explore this man in greater detail, taking in his strange appearance and faint cologne.

 _'He's certainly has an interesting style to him I suppose. If you're into that...'_ She hadn't realised that she she'd been staring until the man known as Tsukiyama directed his attention to her and their eyes locked.

"My my. And who's this lovely creature?" he complimented as he began to slowly walk over. He didn't get too far however as she found Toka now standing in-between the both of them, halting his progress.

"Keep away Tsukiyama. From her and Kaneki both. And take your traveling freak show elsewhere."

He smiled, but for whatever reason, said smile caused a slight shiver down her spine, as if behind that smile lay a cruel second meaning.

"Honestly Toka, I simply wanted to know the young fille's name. Surely there's no harm in that?"

He made to step around her but she remained steadfast.

"Toka..." Nako began. The other girl turned towards the voice, a stern expression on her face. "Go and change Nako. Now."

Nakos eyes widened in shock at the order, both stunned and a little annoyed at the order.

"Nako eh? Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Your cheeks involuntarily reddened at the remark and before you knew what was happening, you were suddenly wrapped in a smothering embrace.  
"Nako!" She heard a cry from her co-workers as they stood on edge, ready to pry her from his arms.

"Let her go Tsukiyama! I mean it!" cried the blue haired girl as she clenched her fists.

Tsukiyama paid no heed to the threats as he simply shortened the gap between their faces which, due to her shocked nature, didn't prove to be too difficult. It was the sound of him sniffing and the tensing of his body that finally snapped her out of it. Trying her best to move her arms, she placed them on either shoulder and pushed as best she could, though it proved useless.

Tsukiyama once more had his nose almost touching hers as he opened his eyes slowly, gazing upon her with desire.

"You have the most amazing scent mi amore. I do hope you'll allow me to indulge in the future."

Her hand moved without her evening realising it.

 **SLAP**

The arms dropped and she took a few steps back, face on fire and eyes narrowed with anger.

Her victim, the previously cocky and flirtatious man stood with his head lowered to the side, unmoving as a hand slowly reached up to inspect the mark.

"My, that's quite a hand you've got there my dear."

Slowly he moved his head to its original position, looking at her with an unreadable smile as his right hand stroked the slowly fading mark on his cheek.

"If you hadn't of been such a disgusting pervert, you wouldn't have had to feel it." She replied before turning on her heel and heading off to change, ignoring the shocked expressions coming from everyone else.

As the door closed with a resounding slam, Tsukiyama smirked and chuckled.

"What a feisty creature. Nevertheless, I do have business to attend to. Am I to take it that Mr Yoshimura isn't here?"

He got resounding silence and his smirk widened.

"Well then, you'll have to give him my best. Chao see you soon." He spoke as he turned and walked out of the café, a sinister smile wide on his face.

 _'Ah, what a truly fine morsel she was. Fear not my little Nako, we'll be seeing each other very soon.'_ He chuckled to himself, rubbing his cheek lovingly as he finally left the building, scheme hatching in his mind.

AN. Welcome to my story. It's me, grievousorvenom here. First of all, thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think, it means a lot and helps me grow as a writer.  
Anyways yes! I'm now into Tokyo Ghoul and, I'll be honest, I've fallen in love with that pain in the ass Tsukiyama. Thus after letting my fingers loose on the keyboard, this was created. I hope that you like my little love child haha.

I'll be putting the translations at the bottom of the page (as I've detailed in chapter 2 because the AN was written first before I'd realised it. Woops) just in case you get lost in translation.

See you in the next chapter my friends :)


	2. Chapter 2 - A Chance Encounter

Chapter 2 A chance encounter

As Nako was once again walking home from her shift at the café, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Reaching down, she looked to see that her friend Manami had sent her a message, asking her if she wanted to go out for coffee tomorrow. Nako smiled and stopped to reply.

As she hit send, she suddenly became aware of an eerie presence around the deserted street. Pushing the thought away with a shudder, she placed her phone back into the pocket, making sure to keep a firm grip on it just in case, and hurried back to her apartment, the feeling of being watched as prominent as ever.  
It didn't take her much longer to reach her small apartment, and she entered without a moments hesitation, locking the door behind her and taking off her shoes by the entrance.

She let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding and removed her jacket, heading to the kitchen near after.

It wasn't long before she had both a warm hot chocolate and a bowl of ramen in front of her, a TV program just starting.

"Aah." She sighed as the sucked up her food. It may have been somewhat bland, but it filled her stomach and left her feeling warm inside.

Her phone buzzed again and she looked down to see her friend once again texting her, answering her reply with a time and a place. Four hours later, she finally called it a day and headed off to bed, mind drawing back to the mysterious man she'd met a few days ago. Luckily, she hadn't seen him around and, thankfully, neither had any of her co-workers.

She snuggled underneath the blankets and sighed once more, closing her eyes.

"Good riddance I think" she chuckled.

And with that, sleep took her.

She walked down the road to university, letting out a yawn as she sipped her hot coffee she'd picked up from the convenience store. She had had an incredibly restless night for whatever reason and, after waking up at 5:30 she had only managed about 5 hours of sleep.

Thus, she had was now feeling the effects and irritation ran rampant.

As she threw her now empty coffee cup in the trash can, she bumped into a solid mass as she turned around.

"Ah!" She yelped as she began to fall backwards. Two strong hands gripped her arms and pulled her forward back onto her feet. "I'm so sorry I-" she began but stopped as she finally locked eyes with the person who'd caught her.

"You!" she gasped.

The person in question chucked yet continued to hold onto her.

"Please mon cherie, Shuu Tsukiyama. What a pleasure bumping into you on this fine morning."  
Her eyes widened and she struggled to remove herself from his grip but it seemed impossible. "Tsukiyama...what a surprise seeing you here." She inwardly cringed as his face closed in, once again breaking her comfort zone.

"Indeed it is my dear. Tell me, what brings such a lovely lady to these parts at this time in the morning?" he questioned, purple eyes locked with hers.

She let out a gasp of exasperation. "And why should I tell you? Last time I checked, I don't make it a habit of giving my personal information out to creeps."

There was a visible flinch before he let go of her, arms flying flamboyantly into the air. "Ah you wound me cherie! What have I done to receive such callous remarks from such a gorgeous maiden?"

She regarded him for a few moments before groaning and walking around the deranged man and continuing on her journey to her university. She was a few steps away before Tsukiyama had even realised she'd left, obviously unimpressed with his display which was starting to draw looks from passers by. He stopped his ramblings immediately and stared at her, one eyebrow raised and a smirk forming as his mind calculated.

 _'She's certainly an interesting human, that's for sure. I can only imagine how interesting she'll taste.'_ he thought to himself as he watched her walk off a bit more before jogging to catch up with her.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you my lady? After all, the streets can be a terrifying place for a lady of your, sweet nature."

She had jumped slightly upon hearing his voice in her ear before spacing herself from him once more. "I'll be fine."

"Non mademoiselle! I insist."

"Well, I insist for you to stop following me." she retorted, speeding up her pace, desperate to get away from her stalker. It seemed impossible however as, however fast or far away she got, Tsukiyama was close behind. Growing tired of it, she halted in her steps, Tsukiyama hovering over her shoulder.

She rounded on her follower, a glare in her eyes.

"Ok, what's wrong with you?! Why are you following me?!" she yelled at him, noticing the quick glances her way and the shocked expression on Shuu's face before it was quickly replaced by that classic sly smile.

"Well, you see mon cher, what other reason do I need to follow you other than your beauty?" Her cheeks flushed but her glare remained.

"Honestly, didn't you learn the first time? I thought the slap would give you a good explanation." she rubbed her temples as she turned her head the other way.

"Ah yes, quite the strong hand you have my dear" he took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips, sniffing it. "It took a good while for the mark to fade. But still, you have such soft skin my sweet. It makes me wonder what other secrets you keep." He gave it a small kiss along the knuckles and her glare hardened.

"Let go or you'll soon find out pervert." He chuckled at this, grip tightening slightly. "I'd be honoured to find out, my little swan." A fist made its way towards his perfect face which he caught in his much larger hand. Both hands within his grasp, she attempted to kick him but, somehow he managed to grip both wrists in one hand, now grabbing the leg with another.

She growled as his smirk widened. "I do believe I've won this one my dear. I dare say I deserve a reward, wouldn't you agree?"

"Let me go." She growled, trying to no avail to get away from him.

"Ah ah. You've gotten yourself into this, little Nako. Now, what do you say we come to a truce?"

"Fine. What do you want." She groaned as she relented. He let her go and she stepped back, face red with anger. "Nothing much my dear. Simply a coffee and your ear for an hour or so."

She crossed her arms, eyebrow raised. "Are you asking me out on a date? Boy, you must be crazy." She responded, irritated by his request.

"Call it what you wish my dear Nako but, as the victor of our little spat, I do believe that, at the moment, my say goes."

"First of all; I don't remember saying our 'spat' was a game. Second; Don't think for a second that you can order me around, And finally" she stuck her face in his, glaring. "You're making me late for class."

"Well then, little swan, we'd best be on our way then eh? I wouldn't want you to be too late for you lessons."

Before she could argue, the flamboyant man locked his arm with hers and led her back to the route she had originally been traveling, despite her yelling at him to let go.

 _'Why me?'_ she whimpered mentally as she gave in, allowing him to lead her.

It took them another 15 minutes to reach her school and, upon stopping outside the gates, she ripped her arm from his, brushing it off as though it were dirty.

"Here we are ma jolie dame. Now" he went into her pocket and fished out her phone, holding it out of her reach as he added his number and sent himself a text, storing his number in his phone just after.

She snatched it back from him as he returned it to her level, inspecting the changes.

"What the?!" she cried, face burning with embarrassment as she looked at the contact in front of her. On her messages inbox, above her last conversation with Manami was indeed a message to the large man in front of her; under the name 'Shuu-kun xxxx'

"Do you like it dear? Fear not, see? We match." At this he showed her own contact page on his phone. 'Nako-chan 33'

"Aah! You creep!" she cried, turning her back to him, ready to run away. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, halting her movements. "One more moment of your time sweet Nako-chan. There's still the same matter of my prize." She almost flopped in his arms, hoping, but realising that the likelihood of him forgetting was very slim.

"Fine. You wanted to go out for a coffee though right? When and where?" she relented.

"Spectacular! What about tomorrow? Say 2 o'clock?" he asked. "Fine. I finish university at about that time so, whatever. Now pick a place. I won't go to yours nor will you come to mine, lets make this perfectly clear buddy." He laughed, hot breath landing on her neck.

"Very well dear. I know a fantastic little coffee shop, visited by a favourite author of mine, does that sound acceptable to you?"

"Just peachy. Can I go to class now? It starts in 10 minutes."

"Of course my pet. I look forward to our soiree." He placed a soft kiss to her exposed shoulder before letting her go. She was away from him as fast as she could, rubbing the spot where his lips touched, attempting to remove the invisible stain.

"Aurovoir mademoiselle." He called as she disappeared into the building. His smirk appeared again as he ran his tongue over his lips, the taste of her soft, young skin sending shivers down his spine, his ghoulish eyes threatening to appear.

 _'Be cool Tsukiyma, be cool. The best things in life come last as mother once said.'_ He grabbed his phone was more and stared at the name of his prey on the brightly lit screen, sending her a message confirming the dates with a few follow up 'kisses'.

The reply was a quick 'Shut up. Class! :(' to which he chuckled, shoving his phone and his hands back in his white suit pockets.

 _'I look forward to dining on your succulent flesh my little swan. Oh yes, a fine feast you will be.'_

 _-_  
 **A:N.**  
 **Hey guys, grievousorvenom here. Thanks for reading my story, I hope you leave lots of nice reviews haha.**  
 **Anyways, I may ocassionally update this fic as I usually just right, re-read 4 times and post so bear with me if I don't spot all of the errors and such. Back to the fic though. I know that our lovely Tsukiyama says a lot of French (which is a pain to write) but fear not! I shall try and put all translations in the A:N/bottom of the page so hopefully you'll be ok.**  
 **I still need to go back and write an AN for the first chapter, woops haha (it's been a while)**  
 **Again, thanks for reading and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter.**

 **1: Mon cherie - My dear**  
 **2: Cherie - Sweetheart**  
 **3: Non mademoiselle - No miss**  
 **4: Mon cher - My dear**  
 **5: Ma Jolie Dame - My beautiful lady**  
 **6: Aurevoir Mademoiselle - Goodbye young lady**


	3. Chapter 3 - First Date

Chapter 3 - First Date

University passed by very quickly today, thankfully and before she knew it, she was sitting with Manami in their favourite coffee shop, both partaking in a strawberry and cream frappe.

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me that the reason your hair is green, is because you accidently mistook your hair dye with your shampoo?" Nako quizzed, head in hands. Her friend nodded, slurping her sugary drink from the straw, silent. "Really Manami, of all the things..." Nako didn't bother to finish it, knowing that, although her friend was a relatively intelligent person when it came to academics, she was absolutely useless at just about everything else and it wouldn't have made a difference.

"It wasn't my fault Nako! The bottles looked so similar and I was half blinded in the shower." She ran her painted fingers through her dark green hair and Nako let out a sigh. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, you could always move in and take care of your little baby girl Mom" the green haired girl joked with a closed eye smile.

"Yeah, no thanks. Got enough stress in my life without adding you on top of that hun." She sipped her drink as her friend began to talk again, eventually onto another subject -something about nail polish, which she happened to be addicted to buying for whatever reason- until her phone buzzed. Opening her eyes she went to check who it was from, surprised to find two messages. As she investigated, she became aware of her friends silence but ignored it, wanting to see who would text her on her day off.

She glared when she read the name of the sender; Shuu-kun xxx  
"Damn it." "Who's that Nako?" Manami questioned and before Nako could do anything, the rambunctious girl had snatched the phone right out of her hands. "Oooh! Who's this? Nako-chan, you never told me you had a boyfriend. I'm so jealous of him!" she laughed, looking at the message.

"Dearest Nako-chan" she began. "Manami stop it!" Nako begged as her friend began to read the message aloud.

"I cannot get you out of my mind my sweet. Every waking moment without you is like a never-ending torture and I fear it will take my greatest strength to wait until the coming day. My dearest fille, I long to be by your side once more. Your lovesick slave, Shuu xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - wow those sure are a lot of kisses Nako" She laughed as she finished reading the sappy love note to her now incredibly red friend. "He doesn't know when to quite..." Nako mumbled as she looked up to see her friend typing on her phone.

 _'Oh no...'_ "Manami stop it!" she cried, reaching for her phone in a desperate attempt to stop the oncoming madness but, as soon as she got it back, she realised that it had been too late. On the screen, 'her' reply sat and her head hit the table, too embarrassed to make even the slightest noise.

The text read; _'My sweet Shuu-kun. You're such a cutie and I'm so glad you miss me, I feel the same way too! Since the moment we met, I've been non stop thinking of you and I think it's driving me crazy. Can't wait to see you and give you all of my love. Nako-chan 333333'_

"Manami..." Nako began, glaring at her friend through her bangs only to be faced with a cheeky grin. "Yes my dearest Nako-chan?" she began, drinking once more.

There was silence for a bit before her phone buzzed once more.

"I hate you."

Her classes the next day had, much to her chagrin, once again ended very quickly and before she knew it she was walking out of the building and towards the entrance.

It didn't take her long to spot him; there he stood, leaning on the wall and looking at her phone. She could have sworn she'd saw him sniff in the air and smirk but brushed it off as either a coincidence or her brain playing tricks on her as he turned towards her, putting his phone away.

"Ah! Mi amore! How good it is to see you again." He exclaimed as he walked over to her, attempting to embrace her. She ducked underneath said arms and continued to walk past him, eager to get this 'date' over with.

"Don't 'mi amore' me you creep. Let's just get this over with."

She heard him laugh as he caught up to her, his body radiating a strange heat given the somewhat cold weather of early September.

"Oh my sweet little swan, I'd thought that after last night my charms had finally succeeded in wooing you."

"Don't be dense Tsukiyama. How on earth would a pervert like you ever succeed in wooing me?" She questioned sarcastically, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He laughed once more, louder this time. "You never fail to entice me with your cold demmeonor Nako-chan. You've truly captured my heart." "Don't get too cosy. After today I no longer want to see you, got that?" She stopped and turned to look up at him, pointing a finger in his chest, feeling the muscles underneath. He responded in kind, lowering his head down to her as was typical for him, smirk once more present.

"We shall see my sweet."

The café was surprisingly close to her university - only about 20 minutes away- and, thankfully they had managed to walk the rest of the journey in relative silence, Tsukiyama only spouting out dialogue every now and again. The cage looked nice; a relatively small building, the inside gave off a warm, comfortable atmosphere and Nako found herself drawn to it almost immediately.

 _'Who would've thought that a creep like Tsukiyama would know such a lovely place_ ' She thought to herself as they stepped inside, he making a point of holding the door open for her and pulling out and pushing in her chair once they'd ordered, 'like a gentlemen' he'd said. Their coffee arrived a few minutes later and they both thanked the waitress. Nako continued to look out of the window in thought, completely unaware that the man across from her was staring at her hungrily.

It was a while before she actually spoke to him.

"Be honest with me Tsukiyama; what is it that you wanted with this date?" she interrogated him, locking eyes from across the table. The question surprised him slightly but he hid it behind a charming smile. "Why I simply wanted to get to now the beautiful creature that was Nako. Is that so wrong?" He feigned innocence, looking deeply into her eyes, trying to read her.

"I'm not an idiot Tsukiyama so don't treat me like one. I know there's nothing about me that you could find that interesting, at least in the short amount of time we've been acquaintances. Not to mention you've got a terrible reputation with my co-workers. So tell me" she paused to drink her coffee.

"What are you really thinking behind that charming façade?"

His eyes widened slightly, before he composed himself, mind concocting a multitude of reasons enough to satisfy her.

"Well, to be honest my dear, I asked you out for purely selfish reasons."

She pulled a face that told him she had already figured that out and that she wanted him to continue, so he did.

"When I first encountered you in the Anteiku café, I was immediately drawn to your explosive confidence and beautiful form. Even in that horrid uniform, I don't think I've ever seen a woman more beautiful than you."

He paused to sip his coffee, placing it down and reaching over to grasp her warm hands in his and bringing them to his lips, despite the girl going rigid and obviously feeling very uncomfortable in the situation.

"I needed you Nako. I wanted you to be mine from the moment I laid eyes on you. And when I confronted you on this subject, I must admit, your fragrance, your very essence only strengthened that need. Though, I will acknowledge that perhaps I came over a bit strong yes? I apologise my little swan and I truly deserve the harsh treatments you throw my way."

He kissed her knuckles one by one, resisting the urge to lick them like a mad dog, before continuing. "I hope that you can forgive me my sweet, beautiful Nako, and that someday we are able to be together."

There was an eerie silence among the two and for the longest time, neither able to speak, judging each others next moves.

"Tsukiyama..." Nako began and said man mentally celebrated.

 _'I've done it! She's mine. Silly girl, falling for a pathetic confession like this. Shuu you genius!'_

"Yes, my sweet?" he began, looking to her with mocked compassion.

She leaned in closer to him, hands removing themselves from his to cradle his face. The touch sent an unexpected shiver through his spine, and he found himself wanting more of this touch but quickly pushed the thoughts aside as she closed in until their noses were touching.

She smiled softly.

"Your hours up."

The purple eyes widened beyond what would be considered normal as he watched Nako grab her coat and stand up. "Well, like I said before Tsukiyama. This date is over and, as per our prior conversation, I no longer wish to see you in my day to day life. I wish I could say it was a pleasure but, alas, it wasn't. Not terrible, hell I got some coffee out of it, but I don't think we'd make very good partners."

She headed over to the door, Tsukiyama still frozen in his seat, staring at the previously occupied chair.

She waved to him as she opened the door. "Goodbye, 'Shuu-kun'" She said sarcastically as she hailed a taxi from outside and disappeared into the night.

Back at the café however, Tsukiyamas body began to shake. Fists clenched, teeth grinding against each other, he felt the sudden urge to kill something.

Never in his life had he been so humiliated!

 _'How dare she! I've never been so angry in my entire life! What does it take to get through to that thick headed woman?!'_ He gripped the coffee cup tighter, hearing it crack under his hands slightly before letting go and clenching his fists either side of it.

 _'Calm down Shuu, calm down. There are many other ways to approach this, interesting creature. Just as one plan fails, another begins, thus is the way of romance.'_ He stood up and walked outside, the need to relinquish stress growing rapidly. He needed to find something to kill.

How could he let one woman make a mockery of him by walking out on their date?! Had the woman no manners?

He shook his head and tilted it towards the sky, giving a hard sniff. He could still smell her faintly in the air, and licking his lips, he found himself beginning to follow the trail like a hound dog with a feeling that he could only describe as 'desire'. He desired to feel her again, to see her cold scathing eyes and encompass himself in her luscious smell.

"Oh mademoiselle, what are you doing to me?" he whispered to himself as he set off for his prize.

 **AN. Phew, another chapter...on the same day. Yes, I know, but I've already written the first few so I thought I might as well put them all in. Once again, if you could leave a review letting me know what you think it would be incredibly appreciated.**  
 **But either way, I hope you like it and thanks again for reading.**  
 **Translations (Up from all chapters)**

 **1: Mon cher - my dear**  
 **2: Ma jolie dame - my beautiful lady**  
 **3: Aurevoir mademoiselle - goodbye young lady**  
 **4: Mi amore - my love**


	4. Chapter 4 - Persistent

Chapter 4 - Persistent

It was the next day and, after the horrible date she'd been forced to endure, Nako had finally managed to get the experience and the flamboyant male out of her mind. The words he'd said to her, given with that sickeningly charming façade had greatly annoyed her and it had taken her the entire night to calm down and force it from her mind.

Now she found herself once more with her apron on and making one of the many customers at the Anteiku a freshly brewed coffee.  
"Hey Nako." She turned her head at the voice and noticed a smiling Kaneki coming up to her with a tray of empty cups. She returned the smile. "Yes Kaneki? What can I do for you?" He placed the tray down behind her and turned back to her, hands on the counter behind him. "Well, I was wondering if you'd be able to help me with something."

She looked at him with slightly widened eyes and laughed slightly. "What could you possibly need help with Mr Smarty Pants?" she joked, his cheeks turning slightly red at the name. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away slightly.

"Well, you see, I've got an English exam coming up in the next few weeks and I'm really worried I'm gonna fail it." he confessed before looking at her with a concerned face.

"I know you lived in America for a few years studying there and I've heard you speak it a number of times, so I was wondering if you'd-" She stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, her smile kind. "You were wondering if I could help you. It's ok I got it." she laughed. He nodded in reply. "Why didn't you ask me sooner if you were that worried?"

"I know you're really busy and everything, so I didn't want to ask before but, I'm really worried about it and I thought that, I don't know, if you had time whether you'd ever consider helping me out." His blush deepened as he looked into the older girls eyes. "That's incredibly considerate of you Kaneki, but you know I could take whatever you had to throw at me. I'm a strong, stubborn person I am!" She joked, putting on a deep voice with her hands on hips, chest puffed out into a 'superhero' pose.

He laughed at her attitude before he felt a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. "It's no problem at all Kaneki. But..." she moved in closer, looking side to side as though it were a secret.

"You'll have to pay me back with lollipops." Her face had a mock seriousness to it as she stared him hard in the eyes.  
Playing along, he gulped and said his next words with a stutter.

"L-lollip-pops? But, Nako-sensei, your addiction..." he began, trailing off.

She stared at him with a straight face before grinning evilly. "Oh yes. I know."

And thus their contract was formed; Nako would help Kaneki with his English in exchange for those sweet treats four days a week for two hours, or longer if she were able to, Kaneki even agreeing to speak to her in English at work when she was there, though he did so with great reluctance.

 _'Things are going to get mighty busy from now on I think.'_ she said to herself as she finished up her shift. Though it had only been about 2 hours since their conversation, she found herself thinking back on it with great happiness. Kaneki was a sweet boy and one whom she had great respect for so she was looking forward to taking him on as her student.

As she changed out of her uniform, her phone buzzed from her coat pocket inside the locker, the ringtone loud and tinny inside the metal.

Sighing and presuming it was her hyperactive friend, she answered it without checking the caller.

"Hello?" She grumbled, not caring to be called at this time by her friend - whom she'd told this before countless times.

"Oh my swan, such a disheartening sound in your voice. What has my fille in such a grim mood?" She stopped, pulling the phone away from her ear and double checking the caller ID: _Shuu-kun xxxx._

 _'I knew I should've blocked this number!'_ She scolded herself.

"I thought I'd made it clear yesterday that I wanted nothing more to do with you."

"Ah, si mi amore. But you see, I called hoping that you'd allow me to apologise to you for being so forward. I understand that it wasn't very gentlemanly to express to overtly my desires. Therefore, would you please find it in your sweet heart to forget yesterday and start a new?" He cooed down the line, smile evident in his tone of voice.

"Why the hell should I bother with that? You're a creepy stalker who doesn't know when to take a hint."

"Ah, you wound me my love, though I do believe your words hold much truth."

This caused her to stop, prior words lost as her mouth gaped at his confession.

"It's true that I have developed a somewhat strong obsession with you over the last few days and I feel that, though my feelings for you were sincere, I perhaps didn't go about pursuing you in the correct manner. I realised this when you walked out on me last night. My heart almost shattered into a thousand pieces as I was forced to watch you disappear into the night and the possibility of never seeing you again shook me to the core. Please mia bella, I would beg you on my hands and knees for you to give me a chance at redemption."

She let out an exasperated sigh, groaning at his 'heartfelt' words, a hand running through her hair. "Fine. But only so I can get another free coffee out of you." She complained as she removed her stuff from her locker and closed it back up. "Je vous remercie mon ange! Thank you my angel! When may I see you?!" He shouted down the phone, excitement evident.

"God you're loud; I'm already fully booked for the rest of the week so unless you're so desperate to see me that you want to go out now..." she was cut off almost immediately. "Oh my sweet. I fear if I left it any longer I may die." "Right, of course. Well then, I've just finished work. If you have to you can walk with me to the café we went to last time or we can grab a cup here. Your choice, you're buying."

He pondered for a few moments before responding. "I would prefer to return to last nights venue. Their coffee suits my more, picky taste buds."

"Whatever. You better get her soon though because I don't want to have to wait for you longer than I have to."

"Of course my dear. I will be there in a few."

"Ok, I'll be outside. Bye." "Chao mon amore."

"What have I gotten myself into?" she questioned as she grabbed her things and headed for the exit, bumping into Toka on the way out.

"Sorry." They both apologised, laughing as they spoke together. "How are you Toka? You look a little tired. Maybe you should take a break?"

She shook her head. "It's alright Nako. Just entrance exams coming up and such. I'm not actually tired, just frustrated with it all." Nako laughed as she placed a hand on her friends back. "You'll be fine. Don't overdo it alright? Trust me, it won't get you any further."

"I guess you're right. Anyways, any plans for this evening?" she inquired, smile back on her face.

Nako sighed and rubbed her temples with one hand. "Yeah. Unfortunately, I've got a 'redo' date with that crazy Tsukiyama guy. Apparen-" she was cut of as Toka gripped both shoulders tightly and turned Nako to face her.

"Tsukiyama?! Nako you can't go with him! He's dangerous!" She shouted, grip tightening. Nakos eyes widened slightly. "Dangerous? How so? He just seems like a love sick, obsessive moron. Which, I guess could be quite dangerous." "Nako trust me, please. You shouldn't involve yourself with him. Just for my sake, please don't go out with him." She almost pleaded as she looked deep into the others eyes.

Nako sighed slightly before placing her hands on Tokas arms, not attempting to remove them, just adding reassurance, though to who she wasn't entirely sure.

"Toka, I promise. After today, I'll never speak to him again." Toka still didn't look convinced however so she smiled again. "Honestly, you were there the day I gave him a good slapping. You should know that guys like that in no way appeal to me. I would never actively seek to date him." Toka seemed to relax slightly at this and released her shoulders, though she still seemed on edge. "Do you promise that you'll never see him after today? That you'll never go with him anywhere private?" she asked, begging to be told.

"I can't promise I'll never see him again in public as he does have a way of appearing when least suspecting. However, I can say that I'l never seek him out on my own and I can definitely promise that I'd never go anywhere private with him. The thought makes my skin crawl."

Toka nodded and the two walked out of the staff area to the front door, Nako telling her that she was meeting him outside of the café and that she could tell the others if she felt it necessary to do so. As they stood outside for a few minutes, talking about other things, Toka glanced over Nakos shoulder and stiffened, eyes narrowed.

Nako turned and there, in a dark blue blazer with white suit pants stood Shuu Tsukiyama, arms wide. "Ah my sweet Nako-chan. How my heart jumps when I see your beauty." Nakos only reply was to shake her head in irritation, though her cheeks were now dusted a light shade of red.

Spotting Toka, Shuu smiled, though his eyes held a different emotion entirely. "Ah Miss Kirishima. How lovely to see you again on this fine sunny evening. I do hope you're faring well today?"

"Shut up you creep. You're lucky I'm out in public right now." The threat was very real and a small shudder made its way up Nakos back. Tsukiyama chuckled. "Yes, I can only imagine." He once again turned his attention to a slightly irritated Nako. "Ah my dear, you look so heavenly today" he sniffed closer to her, causing the girl behind them to visibly tense and ball her hands. "Is that a new shampoo you're using? I must say it's absolutely splendid. A lovely mixture of both coconut and vanilla."

Nakos eyes widened. _'Gotta say, despite this being super creepy, he's got a good sense of smell. I used that shampoo this morning.'_

"What does it matter? Look, are we going for coffee or not? I'd be quite happy going home and reading if you're just gonna stand here and sniff me."

He laughed, before taking her arm in his. "Why of course mon ange, come let us be off." He began to drag her to the café, her going along as she knew it was useless to fight against his strength. She turned around as much as she could in his grip and waved at Toka. "If I'm not at work tomorrow, you know why." She joked, though the idea was very much at play in her mind as she followed this strong man. Toka nodded, waving back. "Don't worry Nako. If you don't come to work tomorrow, the boss is coming after him!"

Tsukiyama froze internally _. 'Yoshimura?! Surely he wouldn't. What could one human mean to him? She's bluffing, stupid girl.'_ He reasoned with himself as the Anteiku got further and further away. Now was not the time to panic, not when he was so close to accomplishing phase one of his scheme.

 _'Soon Nako-chan, I'll have you eating out of the palm of my hand. This is swear.'_

-

The two had arrived at the café in 20 minutes, the walk relatively quiet and surprisingly pleasant and the two were now sat in the back of the café in a booth, both with a hot large coffee in front of them.

"So, you wanted to talk to me. Well, here's your last opportunity to do so. Say what you need to and then after that, please leave me alone."

Nako requested as she sipped her coffee, still too hot to properly drink.

Shuu smiled at her, eyes locking. "Merci. Well I must confess, I'm a little lost for words. You see, I've never been so smitten with someone before."

He paused to take a drink. "As I mentioned before, from the very moment I laid eyes on you I became transfixed and I knew I wanted you in my life."

He moved his hands over hers and rubbed a thumb over each. "I know that our first few encounters were far from perfect but, to be perfectly honest my dear, I wouldn't have wanted them any other way." Her eyes widened slightly at his confession, slightly shocked that he apparently 'loved' the way she had treated him previously. "What are you talking about you crazy fool?" Nako asked, a slight glare in her eyes. "Well mon ange, your cold words, the way your eyes lock with mine, never once backing down, every aspect of you I find absolutely delicious. I've honestly never had to deal with such a woman before and it excites me greatly."

"That's totally not creepy when you put it like that." She replied sarcastically, moving her hands from his to drink her coffee, though she noted an uncomfortable lack of warmth when she did so. "Non non, this will not do. Ah, you must hate my words but I'm afraid that they are the only ones I could ever possibly think to use with regards to you my swan. Perhaps I come off as too strong, I admit this. But mark my words, I could not be more sincere with you than I am right now. Honestly." His eyes took on a somewhat pleading likeness as he stopped to drink some coffee, allowing her to respond.

"I'm not saying you're bad with words Tsukiyama, no. What I am saying however is that, after knowing me for only what, three days? Not only have to become incredibly obsessive but you've pestered me on a nearly hourly basis. Hell, even if I don't reply I keep getting sent message after message. It's creepy and I don't take well to possessive, over the top and 'stalkerish' people. Especially not those who I don't know."

He looked at her with contemplating eyes, thinking what best to say next.

 _'Play it cool Tsukiyama, play it safe. She's loosening up, see? This is the longest conversation we've had to date and she's expressing herself to you. Just play the nice guy. That always works with those other women.'_ He coached himself.

But she wasn't like any other woman.

No, Nako Yashimura was special; a fine specimen of the human race. Seemingly intelligent, beautiful, though not anything special and what attracted him most about her, was her personality.

Dare he go so far as to say that he actually 'wanted' to get to know her?

 _'Maybe...Just a little. After all, emotions are the greatest spice of life are they not?'_ He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and gazed upon her once more to see her staring back at him with a slightly disinterested stare.

"I understand you completely my dear. As I admitted before, I am incredibly forthright when it comes to my feelings and, whenever I meet someone that I take a great interest in, I immediately push to further that relationship, be they friendly or otherwise." There was a slight glint in his eyes when he said that, a smirk forming at the edges of his lips.

"Well, have you ever considered that that's your biggest flaw? Not everybody wants to be bombarded with attention you know."

He rubbed the back of his neck in foe embarrassment. "I'll be brutally honest, you're the first person it hasn't worked on. I make quite a lot of friends this way it must be said. But that's what attracts me to you so much Nako. You're so different to my other acquaintances that I felt drawn to you like a moth is to the light. Surely you can see this?" he once again pleaded his case, hand moving over to capture hers once more, placing it on his cheek; the very one she had slapped days earlier.

"The day you slapped me sent shivers down my spine and I never wanted the mark to fade. I longed for your touch ever since that day and I didn't care what method you gave it to me."

"Uh, if that's the case, why stop me from punching you? I mean, a normal person I'd get it, but you..." She paused, thinking how best to continue.

"You're not exactly a normal man, are you Shuu Tsukiyama?" He looked at her, and stopped moving her hand in a rubbing fashion on his cheek, interested where this was going.

"How so my petite fille?" he asked, her hand still tightly grasped in his.

She smirked. "I'm not stupid you know. You're a lot stronger than you look aren't you?" He smirked as well, grip tightening slightly.

"What makes you say that?"

She laughed, taking a sip of coffee with her other hand before speaking again.

"The day we fought in the street, the way you blocked my hits suggested not only a great skill of defence, but..." she took his other hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. "The sense of strength in your muscles as you gripped my leg was nothing to sneeze at. I haven't felt that threatened by someone in a long time, Shuu. And it's not something I make a habit of being. You see, I myself am a rather strong individual. I weight lift, I take kickboxing and karate on the weekends and, I was the captain of my American football team for each year I was there."

She leaned in so their noses were touching before whispering "And I never once lost a game."

Tsukiyama stared at her in disbelief, a sudden and incredibly new sensation coursing through his body as he took in her words.

 _'What is this I'm feeling right now? I-I've never experienced this before?!'_ His brain screamed internally as he attempted to figure out this strange occurrence that was keeping him spellbound, going over tons and tons of information learnt over many years.

During this time, Nako had removed her hand from his now dull one and smirked, finishing her drink and standing up, putting on her coat.

"Well Tsukiyama, it's been lovely but I'm afraid you've kept me a bit longer than I would've liked, so, if it's all the same to you, I shall bid you adieu. Try to get home safely eh?" Nako teased as she headed for the door. There was a bang behind her and she turned to see the broad shouldered man standing up, head down with bang covered eyes and a fist on the table.

"Again..." he mumbled, barely audible to the girl across from him.

"What? Speak up pervert, I can't hear you and you're wasting my ti-"

"Again! I want to meet with you again!" He cut her off, the level of his voice mixed with a tone of determination.

She looked at him as though he had grown two heads. "And why the hell should I?"

He looked her dead in the eyes and a shiver ran down her spine. The look was fierce; purple capturing brown in a battle for dominance.

"Because I said so." Was his only answer. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe that's not good enough for me." His gaze darkened and a smirk grew. "Oh, I know. I, however, wasn't giving you an option." He began to step closer to her, attempting to intimidate her yet she would not back down and held her place.

"When did you become my keeper bastard?" She argued, angered by this forcefulness, though she couldn't deny that it turned her on slightly.

'You really do need to reconsider your life choices Nako...' her brain scolded but she ignored it.

"From the moment I met you, I have desired to possess you. I intend to fully integrate into your life and win your love, no matter what I have to do" he began. He grabbed her chin in a tight grasp and lifted it to his face, lips almost touching.

"However, in return, you must open yourself to me, change those current feelings of mistrust and disgust to something more favourable to me. Is that too hard to ask, mon petite poupee?"

His breath was hot as he spoke, eyes still determined and locked with hers.

"What you're asking for sounds near to the impossible to me" Nako mused, eyes narrowing slightly as a smirk grew once more.

"But, I do love a challenge."

His eyes widened slightly and before he even realised what was happening, she had pulled him into a passionate kiss; tongues battling for dominance.

Her gripped arms moved to his sides in a tight, harsh grip, nails digging in slightly. He replied in kind as his grip on her arms tightened, sure to leave bruises. They were like this for a few minutes before she finally broke it off. Slightly out of breathe and lips swollen.

"You taste bloody awful. Like a mixture of coffee and death." she whispered to him sensually. He smirked evilly. "What a shame, you tasted magnificent."

She smirked back at him and she pulled her arms from his hands, rubbing them. "If you've left bruises under here, just remember, next time I'll do twice the damage on you."

"Next time?" he asked, smirk growing and single eyebrow raised. "Why my love, I thought you never wanted to see me again after our little soiree?" he mocked, repeating her earlier statements.

She let out a laugh. "I'm often known for changing my mind at the last moment. Get used to it. Besides, I need to keep seeing you to control my caffeine addiction." She shrugged her shoulders and turned around, looking at him from over her shoulder.

"Well, are you coming or what wise guy?"

"Where do you intend we go my sweet flower?" He walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Perhaps you're ready for another round of violence?" he insinuated. His response was a sound whack on the back of the head.

"Don't be disgusting. As if I'd ever waste my time doing that when I have better things to do. No, you're walking me home. After all, you did keep me her for three hours and it's far too late to walk home."

She began to walk ahead. "Besides, last time I took a taxi home, it cost me 5000 yen!" She complained as she stood by the door, the blackness outside contrasting with the cafes warm lighting made his heart skip a beat.

 _'Ah, so that's what this feeling is...'_

"Very well mademoiselle, I shall escort you home like the gentleman I am."

He came up beside her and she locked his arm in hers, once again catching him off guard.

"Well hurry up then Mr Tsukiyama. I'd prefer to be home before the morning."

As she pulled him out of the café and towards the direction of her home, he let out an inaudible sigh.

 _'Tsukiyama, what a fool you are... Look what she's gone and done to you.'_

Yes, as much as Tsukiyama tried to deny it, tried to assure himself that this human was to be his finest meal, he simply couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to imagine her gone from his life. Couldn't imagine her as just another piece of meat to be feasted upon.

 _'Admit it, you're a mess. All because...'_

He was in love.

AN Right. This is the last one I've written at the moment, put fear not, more will come quite soon. I promise! I can't seem to stop writing haha.  
Anywho, read and review, let me know what ya think. Until the next chapter, toodeoo!

Translations:  
1: Mon cher - my dear  
2: Ma jolie dame - my beautiful lady  
3: Aurevoir mademoiselle - goodbye young lady  
4: Mi amore - my love  
5: Petit fille - Little girl  
6: Fille - Girl


	5. Chapter 5 - Temptation

Chapter 5 - Temptation

It'd been a week since Nakos café excursion and, needless to say life had changed quite a bit. For one, she had begun teaching Kaneki in the evenings and during shifts as per their agreement, had been 'gifted' with bucket loads of extra homework by her university teachers and, any free moments she had to herself, Tsukiyama insisted that he become her shadow, much to her annoyance. Today though, was her day and she would do whatever she wanted. Therefore, upon sending a message to her friend Manami, she made her way over to their favourite shopping mall and began to spend some quality time together.

"Awww Nako! I still can't believe you're in a relationship! I mean, I was beginning to lose hope" she squealed as she held onto her friends arms, shopping bag looped through the other. Nako looked at her friend with a sarcastic grin "Wow, you've such confidence in me haven't you?" Manami chuckled and hugged her friend closer to her side, losing her balance slightly. "You know it! I'm so jealous..." she sighed as she looked around, eyes growing distance. Nako's eyes widened slightly at the look and patted her arm lightly. "Don't worry Manami. You'll find someone someday." she comforted. Manami looked back over with wide eyes.

"Not of you stupid! I'm jealous of your guy!" Nakos eyes widened even wider and she blushed as the two stopped outside of another store.

"W-what?" she stuttered as Manami turned away slightly, nodding. "Yeah..." she began, looking into the distance once more. "Now that you've got him, who will I be able to annoy?" Nako looked at her, stupefied as her friend turned to her with an evil grin before running off into the book store behind her giggling, leaving her friend standing outside, brain struggling to comprehend the level of insanity her friend always seemed to increase each time they were out.

 _'What am I going to do with you.'_ She chuckled softly, shaking her head before entering the store and heading for her favoured genre section.

Manami was easy to read and, at the moment she'd entered the store Nako knew where she'd gone and wanted to avoid it like the plague, the memory of last time they'd gone to a book store together still haunted her greatly.

Finally finding the section labelled 'Sci-Fi/Horror', she began browsing the shelves for something of interest.

It was going well and she'd managed to find two books so far when she felt large, muscular arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into their torso.

She tensed up, ready to hit them when she heard her assailant sniff into her neck. She relaxed but still slammed both books on the persons leg. "Tsukiyama" she sighed, irritated slightly. "What a surprise seeing you here mon ange. How I've missed your presence." He placed a few chaste kisses along her neck as she went back to scanning the shelves, trying to ignore the feelings he was causing.

"Yeah, complete surprise. God, what did you do? Sniff me out?" He laughed.

 _'Oh you've no idea mon fille.'_ He rubbed her sides lovingly, placing a kiss to the back of her head.

"You know me too well mon cheri. So tell me" he began, placing his head on top of hers. "What brings such a fine maiden to my most favourite of haunts? Surely you didn't come her just to see me?" he teased. "No, I didn't Shuu, though I'm sure you'll believe that anyways. I'm simply shopping with a friend, that's it. Now do you mind? I'm trying to look here." His body went rigid at the word 'friend' and a wave of possessiveness came over him.

 _'Friend? She went out with a 'friend' without my notice? How could she?! She's mine not theirs! They have no right to be in her presence!'_

"Hey pervert." An irritated voice broke him out of his thoughts as he looked at his 'pet', charming smile hiding his true emotions. "Yes my love?" She pointed to the top shelf to a thick, black tome with a frustrated look on her face. "Since you seem eager to hang around you could at least be useful and get me that book."

He chuckled and a sly grin appeared on his lips. Leaning down so that their noses touched he whispered "And what would you do for me in return, mademoiselle?" She glared at him, arms crossed over in her near common pose.

"How bout I don't tear you a new one?" she threatened, a similar smirk spreading across her glossed lips. He laughed at her attempt, knowing full well that she'd never manage to even scratch him.

"Sounds tempting my little swan. Though perhaps I could offer something, much more pleasurable for us both?" Her cheeks lit up as if they were on fire but she held her ground. "Don't make me laugh. Like you'd ever be able to make me feel good."

"Are you willing to place a bet on that my dear?" His face, somehow even closer. "And if I win this bet?" she inquired, a playful nature surfacing as she stared into his eyes.

"I'll do anything my love desires." he placed a kiss on her lips and she almost felt her resolve drop as his teeth bit and tugged. He stopped his actions after a few minutes of playful biting just as Manami came around the corner finding Tsukiyama towering over her friend.

"Hey! Leave her alone you pervert, she's off limits!" she shouted, getting the attention of the couple.

"Ah, you must be the lovely friend I've heard so much about. Tsukiyama Shuu, pleased to make your acquaintance." He moved from his position to shake hands with the short and brightly coloured girl who's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"W-wait. YOU'RE Shuu-kun?! Oh my god I'm so sorry! I thought you were a creepy stalker! Please forgive me!" she bowed in apology as Nako snorted at the comment, earning a playful glare from her partner. "Please, think nothing of it my dear. I'm glad to see that such an incredibly caring individual is there to look after my sweet Nako-chan when I am unable to. I could think of no better person to do so."

Nako rolled her eyes before looking at the book she'd wanted previously.

"Yo! If you're finished flirting, the book?" His eyes widened slightly, having forgotten everything prior to their little make out session and smiled politely. "Of course ma jolie dame." He reached up slightly and retrieved the book in question, eyes fixated on the title.

"'The Necrinomicon: A complete collection of H.P Lovecrafts stories'? What on earth is this?" he asked, skimming through the massive book and reading a bit of the tiny print. She yanked it out of his hands and looked at it lovingly. "It's as it says on the cover idiot. He was an awesome horror writer that died before his time and I used to read them as a kid. 'Nuff said" She huffed, hugging it to her chest.

"I didn't know you could read English mon cheri. What a surprise you've been keeping from me." he spoke in clear English, getting her attention once more.

"You never asked. I lived in America for a number of years you know. Actually, now that I think about it, they never printed this book in Japanese so seeing this hear is quite a rarity considering. Book stores are weird." she trailed off, walking around him to her friend and looking at her collection of manga.

"You're finally buying the complete series? Took ya long enough!" she echoed her friends earlier statement as she grabbed the top volume of 'Battle Royale'.

Her friend laughed and rubbed the back of her neck with a free hand. "Yeah, I know, I know. What can I say? Other stories have been keeping my attention. Did you read the collection I lent you?"

"Parasyte? Yeah loved them. You have a great taste in stories dearest Manami."

The two continued to chat as they made their way to the counter, Tsukiyama stood in the same place until Nako waved him over in an exasperated fashion. "Are you coming or not day dreamer?" He smiled and made his way over to the counter, pulling out his wallet and shocking his love interest.

"What are you doing?" He looked down at her and handed the man the cash without a second thought and grabbing the bag and receipt. "What kind of boyfriend doesn't treat his lovely woman?" She blushed slightly and looked away.

"Well great. Now I'll have to buy you something in return!" she moaned, trying to ignore the fact that his comment made her heart skip a small beat.

"Nonsense little swan. You pay me with your company as always." he took her hand and kissed it as they stopped at the entrance, Manami looking on from her place at the counter - she'd gotten quite a few more than Nako had and the cashier was still scanning them.

"You're such a romantic idiot ya know that?" He chuckled and kissed her once more on the lips, licking his as he pulled away. "That lip gloss of yours looks stunning my sweet, but I'm afraid it cannot compare to the taste of your lips alone." She blushed further and looked away.

"Pervert. I'll just wear more of it next time seeing as you like it so much."

"It would only last for so long my cherry blossom, and I am very persistant."

"Yeah...no kidding." She pulled him into a rough kiss, surprising him once more as he joined her. She pulled away from him just as things were getting slightly heated and grabbed his navy sweater, pulling him slightly so that she could look into his purple orbs.

"Thanks for the books, ya creep."

The day came to an end and before they knew it, Nako was embracing her close friend in a hug in front of the train station.

"It's been great as always babe! Thank's for putting up with me." Manami laughed as she let go with a smile and a laugh. She then turned to Tsukiyama, a playful glare replacing the smile.

"And you!' she began, pointing at him accusingly. "You best look after my bestie! Don't make me come after you!" she threatened.

Tsukiyama closed his eyes and a shot a charming smile at the bouncy woman, hands placing themselves on Nakos shoulders who did not look too impressed by the motion and sighed lightly, shaking her head.

"No need to worry my dear, I wouldn't dream of doing something so dispicable." He finished it off with a kiss on Nako's head.

Manami smiled, flasing a 'peace sign' and looked back at Nako.

"Awesome! Well, I gotta get home now boo, have a great evening" she sung, winking at her friend and running off before Nako could throttle her.

"Manami! When I see you I'm gonna-!" she screamed, attempting to chase her but Tsukiyama stopped her, grip tightening slightly as he pulled her into his chest, head resting on top of hers.

"I wonder what she was insinuating mon amore?" he asked faulsly, knowing exactly what her implication was. Nako felt a shiver run down her spine and, trying to hide it, glared up at him, "Don't get any ideas pervert. As if I'd ever have sex with you."

She tried to walk away but he pulled her back, a tighter grip present. Her eyes widened slightly and she was made even more aware that the man was now breathing his hot breathe down her naked neck.

"Oh? So certain of that are we?" he teased, laying kisses down the back of the now warm neck.

 _'Damn...He's pretty good...'_ she tried to shake further lewd thoughts out of her mind as he began to lightly nip at it. "W-we're in public idiot. Stop your perversion asshole..." she whispered, trying to come off as angry but failing as he continued his affections.

He chuckled. "Are you so sure you want me to stop? Or" he stopped, a kiss making its way to her left ear. "Would you prefer to continue in a more, intimate environment?" The question caused her eyes to widen as she remembered Tokas words of wisdom.

 _'Don't go anywhere private with him. Stay where others can see you!'_ Her words had been so specific when she'd confessed that she and Shuu were 'dating', and now it was coming to the forfront of her mind. She chuckled. "No way eager beaver." she stepped away from his loosened grasp, shocking him further.

 _'This woman...how she teases me...'_ A wide smirk spread across his face as he ran a hand through his purple locks.

 _'Charmant, magnifique, femme seduisante. How I desire you.'_ He thought to himself, ghoulish side just begging for a bite of her succulent flesh.

Running a hand down his face, he looked at the slightly confused face of the woman he desired. "You having a heart attack Romeo?" she asked sarcastically though he could hear the underlying concern in her cold voice.

He cleared his throat and smiled at her pleasantly.

"Not at all my sweet thing. I simply allowed myself to become flustered. Fear not though, I meant what I said to your friend. I could never do something to harm you." He confessed, stepping closer to her and cupping her face with his hands. "I'm a patient man mon seductrice and I can wait until the day that you wish to share a bed with me and lose yourself in the throws of passion."

His sensual words caused her cheeks to redden. "Well, you'll be waiting a while." Her chuckle barely left her lips as he smothered hers with his. Karma had determined that now, it was her turn to be shocked.

He nipped, drawing blood and drinking it down, Nako letting out a small moan.

 _'This taste! Delicieux! Such flavour is driving me wild!'_ He felt his nether regions tingle and his pants starting to become uncomfortable.

Nako was red hot. Embarressement mixed with lust flowing through her entire body in a horribly uncomfortable concotion.

 _'Thank god there's barely anyone around. Perverted bastard doing this in such a public place! What's this guys problem?'_ Though she groaned mentally, she knew she was more than loving this rough attention, part of her not wanting it to stop but knowing that it had to before they ended up on the floor. She pushed against his shoulders and pulled away from the kiss, glazed over eyes looking into his lustful ones. "It's getting late bad boy and I need to go home."

He smiled. "I'm aware of that love. Pardon me for not wanting our day to end." He placed her hand in his and kissed her lovingly once more; the taste of blood still lingering. "Shall we mon cheri?"

Nako nodded and the two began walking to the taxi station, both in an equally flustered state.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ she moaned as the two got into the taxi, the closing doors marking the end of a surprisingly fantastic day.

 **AN**

 **Woot! Another chapter over! This one was kinda tricky but I hope it came out well haha.**  
 **Some more friend bonding time with Manami and Nako (thanks to the reviewer for suggesting, I'd intended to do it a little later XP). Of course nothing goes as planned in life and well, the rest is history XD**  
 **Same as always leave a review and let me know what you think, it means a lot to me :)**  
 **Also, the ones who have reviewed, you're awesome and I love you.**  
 **Until next time my friends~**

 **Translations:**  
 **1: Mon cher - my dear**  
 **2: Ma jolie dame - my beautiful lady**  
 **3: Aurevoir mademoiselle - goodbye young lady**  
 **4: Mi amore - my love**  
 **5: Petit fille - Little girl**  
 **6: Fille - Girl**  
 **7: Femme seduisante - Tempting woman**  
 **8: Charmant - Lovely**  
 **9: Magnifique - Gorgeous**  
 **10: Séductrice - Seductress**  
 **11: Delicieux - Delicious**  
 **12: Mon cheri - My darling**


	6. Chapter 6 - Love at it's strangest

Chapter 6 Love at it's strangest

"So that's how you do it!" Kaneki smiled at the realisation, Nako with eyes closed and a smug expression marring her face. "See? I told you it was easy. Now, your homework for today is as follows" she began, taking out three sheets of paper from her satchel and placing them on the table before her student. He looked down at them with wide eyes, slightly worried.

"It's relatively simple; you have to read the passage on this page and answer the questions on this one. I'll mark it next lesson. If you need help or you have any questions, just send me a text OK? I can always meet you during lunch. It's at the same time right?" Though she was a year ahead of him, the two still went to the same university and would occasionally meet each other in the hall ways.

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah. You know, I've never had dinner with you. I didn't know you felt that way." he joked, letting out a playful yelp as she smacked him on the back of the head.

"In your dreams lover boy, I'm already taken." He tensed slightly at her response, remembering his encounter with the flamboyant man all too well.

"So you're still seeing him then?" She nodded, moving to put her stuff away in her bag. "Yeah. Took me a while, but I think he's alright, even if he is really clingy most of the time." She looked him deep in the eyes and smiled at his worried expression. "Look, Kaneki. I've already talked to Mr Yoshimura and we've worked things out so you don't need to worry about me alright? I'll be fine."

Still unconvinced, he grasped her hands in his. "If he ever does anything to you Nako" he began but she held up her hand silencing him. "Nothing's going to happen, I've already made sure of it. So relax alright?" she handed his homework. "If you need something to worry about, worry about this OK?" she laughed as her phone went off, vibrating in her pocket.

She sighed, excusing herself and answering it.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming hold yer horses!" she hung up and groaned, rubbing a hand to her forehead. "God, sometimes..." she mumbled before looking back up at Kaneki who watched in confusion. "Tsukiyama's outside waiting for me. Honestly, he's such a freak." She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder before looking over to him again as he also stood. "You going home hun?" He nodded and the two walked to the door.

"Yeah, Hide said that he wanted to watch a marathon of some TV show since it's my night off." She nodded.

"Where do you live? I'm sure we wouldn't mind walking you home seeing as it's getting pretty late." Kaneki stopped at the offer and begun to think it over.

'It would be a good excuse to find out what Tsukiyamas plan is.'

"Are you sure? Ok thanks Nako." She waved him off and before the two knew it, they were saying goodnight to their friends and stepping outside.

"Ah mon cheri! I was beginning to get worried!" Nako found herself once again wrapped in his bulky arms and glared at the road ahead. "Good evening to you too perv" she scoffed, though she patted his arms in a kind fashion. He began to kiss her head lovingly, earning an angry glare from a blushing Kaneki. "So my lovely, where shall we go tonight? A movie? A restaurant perhaps? What takes my lovers fancy this glorious ni-" Tsukiyama's eyes widened in shock as they gazed upon the younger male, arms unintentionally tightening once more in a possessive nature.

"Ah, my sweet Kaneki. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He made no move to shake hands, eager to keep a grip on his 'pet', whom had taken to looking at her phone, bored already.

Kaneki glared at him, disgust evident. "Nako said she'd walk me home before your 'date'. Hope that's alright." Tsukiyama smiled slyly and nodded.

"But of course my friend. It's no problem at all." He turned down to Nako -still on her phone in a lengthy discussion with Manami-and placed his lips to her head once more. "What say you my sweet? Shall we escort young Kaneki home now?"

This got her attention and, shutting off her phone, she looked up at him with a big sigh. "Finally. I was wondering when you'd be done." She removed herself from Tsukiyamas arms and turned towards her friend with a warm smile. "See what I have to put up with?" Kaneki laughed, though he couldn't shake the feeling of discomfort at being so close to the ghoul who'd tried to eat him merely a few months ago.

"You have my deepest sympathies Nako. I can only imagine the amount of medication you have to take on a daily basis." Tsukiyama narrowed his eyes at the young boy, noting the jab at himself with irritation.

Nako laughed, punching him playfully on the arm. "You wouldn't believe it. Anyways, lets get going shall we? It's already getting pretty dark."

He nodded and began to lead the way to his house. Nako was about to follow when she felt a hand grasp hers. Turning, she saw a moody Tsukiyama standing with his hand tightly binding hers. "What?" she asked, confusion written on her face as she heard Kaneki continue to walk. Tsukiyama looked at her, eyes capturing hers and pulled her into a rough kiss, making her yelp. Kaneki turned instantly at the sound, ready to attack; what he saw angered him greater than he'd ever been. The gourmet was glaring at him all throughout the kiss, a constant 'she's mine' vibe hitting him like a swift punch to the gut.

He'd never wanted to punch someone so badly in his entire life. 

After clearing his throat, trying as best as he could to control his anger, the kiss broke away, though Nako still remained in his arms.

"W-what the hell was that for?!" she cried, flustered and still in shock at the sudden action.

"I'm terribly sorry mon jolie dame, but it had just occurred to me that I hadn't bestowed upon you this evenings kiss. I simply could not stand to see those luscious lips left untainted for so long. I do hope you'll forgive me." He spoke charmingly, attempting to rationalise his burst of possessiveness.

She punched him on the arm - at full strength it appeared-and turned around. "Warm me when you're going to molest me you pervert. And right in front of Kaneki? Are you crazy? He's just a kid!" she scolded him, making the young boy smile as she walked over, bowing to him in apology. "Sorry Kaneki, he doesn't know when to keep his hands to himself. Where were we?" The two began walking on ahead, leaving a smirking Tsukiyama behind them.

 _'Don't overstep your boundaries my sweet Kaneki, this angel is mine.'_ Tsukiyama threatened mentally as he strode over to the two quickly and took Nakos hand in his own, earning a look from the young lady to which he returned a charming smile.

As they finally reached Kanekis apartment, Nako turned to the young boy, asking if she could use her restroom. He agreed and now the two men were inside Kanekis living room, an awkward silence present as the gourmet scrutinized every last detail of the messy room.

"I must say, your house is a lot less luxurious than I first imagined mon amie. I'm a little disappointed." he turned back to the young boy with a challenging grin, begging the younger to take the bait.

It took everything in his power for Ken to stop himself from falling for the mans twisted games a second time and instead huffed, walking towards the kitchen and turning on the kettle for a coffee.

"Yeah, well not all of us get to live off of our parents" he mumbled, relishing in the flinch that Shuu gave at the comment.

 _'Don't push me further you little brat. Your taste may still wet my appetite but it won't stop me from killing you'_

Tsukiyama chuckled, ignoring the raging inferno inside as he made himself comfortable on the sofa opposite him. "You wound me my friend, but it's very true, I do come from luxury therefore I have never known what true poverty is. Perhaps, dearest Kaneki, you'd share your experiences with me?"

Kaneki gripped the counter tightly, cracking it and turning on the now smirking man.

"Listen here you! I-" the bathroom door opened and Nako walked into the living space, eyebrow raised in suspicion. "You guys ok in here?" she looked at both of them, eyes landing on Shuu accusingly.

Said ghoul stood up from the sofa and walked on over to her, arms wide and kind smile once more replacing his cold smirk.

"Ah, mon amore. I'm glad to see you're back with me once more, I missed you so" he cooed, cupping her head in his large hands. She rolled her eyes and shoved his hands off. "Don't be so melodramatic. I was only gone for five minutes, not five years." She chastised, earning a small smirk and a chuckle from Kaneki who had finished boiling the water.

She turned to him with a smile and walked over, wrapping the boy in a friendly hug.

"Sorry about him. I know he can be a massive asshole." She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, warmth coming over him as his cheeks dusted with red. "Thanks for having us over my friend. I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

"N-no, it's no trouble at all. I hope you'll allow me to make you a coffee one day?" he asked, watching as she walked back over to her 'boyfriend' who no longer seemed to be in the same, pompous attitude.

"Of course I wouldn't. As long as you make a good one" she joked, winking at him. "Well, we best be on our way before all decent places shut eh?" she looked up to her tall partner who nodded in response and the two walked over to the entrance.

Putting on their shoes, Tsukiyama opened the door and stepped outside into the dark night, enjoying the breeze against his skin.

Nako turned towards Kaneki and bowed to him once more leaving with a 'Have a great evening. See you tomorrow' and then she was gone. He found himself wanting to pull her back inside, away from the danger she was associating with but was unable to.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and pulled out his phone, sending a text to Toka as the two had planned.

 _'Nako...Please stay safe.'_

The two continued to walk towards the busy part of town, hand in hand, though Nako had protested at fist, in silence enjoying the sounds of the city ahead.

Kaneki's apartment was located about 10 minutes away from a shopping district and the two had decided to go to a nearby French restaurant for dinner, at Tsukiyama's request of course.

Nako was enjoying the wind in her hair and let out a sigh of contentment,

"Lovely don't you think? Tsukiyama was the first to break the silence as per usual, and he looked down at her with gentle eyes.

She nodded and, for once, let her more emotional side take over. "Indeed. I love the night. Such mystery and danger lurking within interests me and I find myself drawn to it." she began, looking up at the tall buildings slowly beginning to encircle them. Shuu looked down at her with genuine interest, intrigued by the young woman's comment.

"Dangerous? How so my love?" he asked, wrapping a hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She chuckled. "Nah, it's stupid." She shook her head, hair flying. "I wouldn't think it stupid mon cher. Please go on."

She groaned, realising that she'd said too much.

"Well, I just think that in the dark of night, everything, every body is different. They strip off their 'natural' disguise and become something more sinister."

He looked away, deep in thought. "Indeed, I suppose you're right. But, what makes you think that such beings wouldn't be able to do these ghastly things in daylight?" She looked up at him in surprise, eyes begging for her to go on.

He held up a finger. "Humans, for example, of any race or gender may show many a false persona to the every day public, but if you dig deep enough, you find the sour taste of their true nature. Though it would damage their social standing should they reveal it, you find many just simply care not and are happy to show themselves under the sun." 

The two arrived outside of the restaurant and she was silent for a while, contemplating her next question carefully.

"What about ghouls?"

He froze for a few moments, the question shocking him slightly. "What about ghouls?" He asked as they were seated at a window table for two.

"Well, most of the reported ghoul attacks are at night but you say that people can show themselves in the day without much care for others. What about ghouls? Do you think they'd ever do such a thing?"

He pretended to ponder is slightly, knowing the true answer would be a sound 'No'.

 _'Unless that fool has a death wish'_ he commented mentally.

"I suppose they could do. Though what with the CCG watching every district like a hawk, I doubt any would be stupid enough to do so."

She nodded, looking out of the window in deeper thought. "It must be terrible to be a Ghoul..." she mumbled.

 _'What?'_

His eyes were wide in complete shock, the unexpected comment sending his thoughts into a maddening spiral.

"How so? What have they done that would put them in such a sympathetic light in your eyes?"

She turned back to him, smiling wide. "Note being able to eat whatever I wanted and being constantly chased by crazy guys wielding briefcases? That shit would suck don't you think?"

He was stunned momentarily at this before laughing.

"Don't laugh ass! It's horrible! Imagine if you woke up unable to eat your fancy French cuisine?!"

He reached over and grasped both hands in his, his laughter slowing down to a small chuckle as he kissed her knuckles. "It would be awful my dear, but not nearly as awful as waking up and being unable to love you."

She laughed, cheeks dusted red.

"Honestly Shuu" she breathed out as the waitress came over and took their orders.

"So I have to ask, what is it you do when I can't keep my eyes on you? Do you work for your family or?" she asked, interested in his 'secret' life.

He smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Well, I do happen to run a quaint restaurant from the early evenings. I'll be honest, it's quite popular and makes up most of my fortune."

Her eyes were wide with interest and he continued. "However, I also handle some parts of my families businesses. Though these things keep me fairly busy, I still ensure that I've plenty of time to read, cook and write music."

"You're joking. What kind of music do you write and what instruments do you play?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh? Have I finally managed to gain your interest sweet Nako?"

 _'Yes! She's finally taken the bait! Oh ce une formidable journée! I will make you mine yet little swan.'_ He tried to hide his excitement, their food arriving a great distraction.

"Don't keep this knowledge from me you devious man. I demand to know."

She placed a piece of food in her mouth, eyes still locked with his. He smiled at her antics as he too placed the food in his mouth, swallowing instantly so as not to meet the disgusting taste.

"Very well my dear, I shall tell you. For many years now I've been playing the piano religiously, finding myself lost in its melodic sounds and writing beautifully intricate compositions as my mind sees fit. Perhaps one day you'll permit me to play for you."

She smiled at him gratefully and the two continued their meals heavy in discussion, telling each other about their hobbies and passions and before long, Shuu was excusing himself to the bathroom and she was sat finishing her glass of wine.

Inside the bathroom, after ensuring none were inside, Shuu purged his body of the disgusting bile and flushed the evidence away, moving to the sinks mirror and running a hand through his hair with now clean hands.

 _'I feel as though my body is on fire! Calm down Tsukiyama calm down, you're so close to gaining every part of her. So close to tas-'_ He froze at the thought, the image of feasting on her lithe flesh causing him confliction.

Did he really want to eat her?

True he'd discovered that the emotion she'd brought out of him was love, but wasn't that how he felt for all of his meals?

 _'This woman, has me so conflicted. Damn her...Bless her...'_ He gripped his head in his hands and grit his teeth.

He'd never felt love before. Lust, yes but love? No, it was a stranger to him.

He wanted to play out this fantasy, to see her as more than a next meal and this very notion drove him to madness.

He felt his ghoulish side attempt to surface once more as he fought to control it, cracking the porcelain basin slightly though he wanted to destroy it with every cell in his body.

 _'Enough Shuu! Don't give yourself away! Just go back out there and call it a day. Then you can indulge later on at the restaurant.'_ He coached himself, letting out a breathe he hadn't realised he was holding.

His pocket buzzed and he looked down to see a message from Nako.

He grasped it desperately and read it with a shaking, sweaty hand.

'Did you die in there? xx' it said and he felt his heart once more beat uncontrollably.

'You're blowing it Shuu. Just get back out there, drive her home and eat. Call Kanae, get her to collect us and take her home.' he planned before straightening himself up and walking back out with a flourish.

He walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek, earning a quiet gasp and a smack on the back of the head.

"Don't sneak up on me jerk. What took you so long?" she quizzed, slightly irritated.

"Pardon me my dear, I'm afraid something I'd eaten earlier didn't seem to agree with my meal. I apologise for keeping you."

"Well are you ok? You're not gonna die or anything right? Can't have you dying on me just yet ya know." There was a concerned undertone to her comment and she took in his appearance, placing her hand over his slightly clammy one.

He nodded, smiling and placing his hand on top of hers, sandwiching it between his own and rubbing it softly.

"Have no fear love, I shall survive, though I'm afraid I will have to call an end to our little soire if that's alright with you? I'll call someone to take you home if this suits you? It is rather late" he said, checking his expensive looking watch and pulling out his phone.

"That's fine thanks but remember, you need to rest if you're feeling unwell hun. Got it?" He nodded and leaned over to kiss her before calling for their lift. Revelling in the affection she was giving him.

The expensive Mercedes pulled up outside of her home and she turned to Shuu, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for this evening. I actually had a lot of fun." He turned to her and a smirk appeared on his lips as he captured hers in another bruising kiss.

They continued this for a number of minutes, both drawing blood from one another and wrapping each other in a heated embrace though Shuu was the first one to pull away this time. "Come mon amore. It is late and I'd hate for you to lose valuable sleep due to my selfish actions."

She laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right, like I believe that." Nako pecked him once more on the lips before opening her door, though both driver and purple haired male offered. "Thanks again for the evening and thank you Kanae for driving us at such a late time. Have a great night. And you!" she pointed at Tsukiyama accusingly. "Get better quickly! That's an order!" She smirked and shut the door before he could answer, entering her house with a final wave.

Tsukiyama crossed his arms over his chest and smirked to himself as the car pulled away.

"Sir, may I inquire as to why you haven't invited the young morsel to your abode?" his chauffeur asked as they drove back to the mansion in preparation for the feast ahead.

He chuckled and looked out of the tinted window. "Believe it or not Kanae, that fair maiden holds far more worth than a simple meal I assure you. Such a vivacious woman must be savoured and kept in tact so as to better enjoy her."

"So you've gotten yourself a pet then sir?" there was a smirk in the young woman's voice and Shuu closed his eyes. "Something like that."

 **AN**

 **Well theres another one for you. Possibly the last one for a little bit as I need to study haha.**  
 **Anyways, let me know what you think of it and what you think could be done better.**  
 **Thanks guys**  
 **I may also be posting this on other sites so if I do, I'll let you know :3**

 **Translations:**  
 **1: Mon cher - my dear**  
 **2: Ma jolie dame - my beautiful lady**  
 **3: Aurevoir mademoiselle - goodbye young lady**  
 **4: Mi amore - my love**  
 **5: Petit fille - Little girl**  
 **6: Fille - Girl**  
 **7: Femme seduisante - Tempting woman**  
 **8: Charmant - Lovely**  
 **9: Magnifique - Gorgeous**  
 **10: Séductrice - Seductress**  
 **11: Delicieux - Delicious**  
 **12: Mon cheri - My darling**  
 **13: Mon amie - My friend**  
 **14: ce une formidable journée - What a tremendous day**


	7. Chapter 7 - Unexpected Fun

Chapter 7 – Unexpected Fun

 **AN: Just a quick note! This chapter will contain some lemony goodness. Note over :3**

It was a stormy day and Nako was glad to be curled up on her sofa, enjoying a day off and watching some TV, phone in hand. She was being bombarded by texts from both Manami and Shuu and found herself just barely paying attention to the show in front of her.

'Nako! Why can't I come over?! Come on pleeeeeeeeeease! I'll bake you lots of cakes!' one message from her rambunctious friend read, earning a small smile from Nako who replied with a simple 'Leave me alone, I'm trying to watch something xx :)'. Next came a reply from the 'purple haired menace' -as she'd taken to calling him a few days ago- reading 'My sweet, if only you'd let me warm you with my love you'd no longer have to brave the cruel weather of this miserable day xx'.

She shook her head confusingly, having clearly stated to him that she was at home before and that she was more than comfortable, though a little chilly.

This, obviously equalled 'I'm outside in the horrible rain, cold, soaked to the bone and lonely without my darling Shuu-kun'.

'You do remember I'm inside my apartment right? I sent you that text only five minutes ago...' she hit the send button and heard her doorbell ring unexpectedly, having not anticipated anyone over that day.

 _'Fabulous, just what I needed'_ she complained as she headed over to see who it was. Spying out of the keyhole, she was more than surprised to see an umbrella carrying Kaneki waiting patiently for the door to open, which she did a few seconds later.

"Kaneki! What are you doing here? Come in before you drown!" She ushered him inside, taking his umbrella and wet coat and hanging them in a safe place to dry.

"Sorry for barging in on you on your day off Nako, but you left this at Anteiku yesterday." He pulled out one of her notebooks from his bag with a smile. She laughed, taking it from his hands gratefully. "I was wondering where I'd left this! You're a lifesaver Kaneki!"

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It was nothing really. I was in the neighbourhood and just thought it'd be easier." he laughed.

She nodded before her eyes brightened.

"Thanks! Say, fancy coming in for a cup of coffee? As a sign of my gratitude?" She offered. His eyes sparkled slightly and his cheeks went red. "W-well, I, uh. Are you sure?" he stuttered, earning a playful laugh and a punch to the shoulder. "Of course I am silly. It's the least I can do."

He thanked her and she stepped aside, letting him enter and take his shoes off. Fetching him some spare slippers, the two walked over to her open plan kitchen, Nako turning on the electronic kettle and setting up two cups with instant coffee.

"You've got a really nice place Nako. I wish I could afford something so good" he complimented as he looked around the single story building.

"You think? Thanks, I try my best to keep it clean." The two chuckled as she turned around, sitting on the counter top. "Honestly though, this place isn't as expensive as it looks. It's only about 10,000 yen per month. Plenty left over from work and university funds to pay for it. Not to mention the inheritance I've still got left from my parents" she drifted off, looking at him with a distant smile.

"Your parents?" He asked gently, noticing the look in her eyes.

She nodded. "Yeah. They left me about 900,0000 yen when they passed away. So I've been using it to help fund certain things when I've needed them. Pretty convenient to be honest." She smiled at him, jumping off of the counter as the kettle finished boiling.

"I'm sorry about your parents Nako."

"Don't be. From what little I remember of them, they were terrible people." She poured the boiling water into cups and handing Kanekis to him.

His eyes widened in shock at her answer. "W-what? Oh god, I'm sorry. I can only imagine your childhood was pretty-"

"Bad? Hardly." she interrupted him with a laugh and ushered him onto the sofa, his eyes begging for her to continue. She looked away lovingly, remembering her childhood.

"I was raised by Mr Yoshimura from the age of six but I was four when we first technically met. I remember my parents, when they weren't drunk or actively seeking to hurt me, used to go to a convenient store every once in a while and, one day when I was allowed to come, I was wandering round the store trying to help my parents and I bumped into his leg" she laughed fondly at the memory, looking into her coffee as she continued.

"He looked down at me -he was so tall-and I looked up at him. I remember finding it so funny how awkward he seemed at the sight of me and how lost he looked. So" she chuckled, looking up at the interested boy. "I threw myself around his leg."

"Why?" Kaneki asked, perplexed by her actions. She paused, looking into her coffee longingly, knowing the answer but holding back. "I honestly had no idea. But every time I went back to that store, I would see him in the same spot, about to buy the same coffee and I would give him the same old hug. Strange huh?" She took a sip from her coffee, Kaneki beginning to speak.

"So, what happened after that? How did you end up living with him?"

She stiffened slightly, looking away in disgust before turning back to him with a smirk. "That's top secret I'm afraid. No prying eyes." she laughed, stretching the skin under her right eye and sticking her tongue out.

"Gross!" he laughed, playfully hitting her on the shoulder.

The two continued to discuss many a thing for another hour before her doorbell sounded again. She groaned. "Who else wants to bother me today eh?" she joked, standing up and walking over to the door, repeating the peep hole action once more.

 _'Oh dear lord no...'_ She exasperated mentally as she took in the person beyond her door.

Opening the door, she was immediately swamped in the arms of her buff boyfriend, umbrella having been misplaced as he flung himself inside, shutting the door with his leather clad foot.

"Oh mon ange! I was so worried! When you didn't answer my calls I thought something terrible had happened to you! Oh why would you do such a thing to me mon amore?" He smothered her with kisses as she tried desperately to escape his clutches.

"Shuu! Stmph! Get offmph!" she attempted to shout as he continued his assault. "Nako are you ok-" Kaneki froze at the sight in front of him, face exploding in red. Hearing the boys voice, Tsukiyama stopped immediately but held his grip on Nako, glaring at the one eyed ghoul.

"Ah, Kaneki" he began, as Nako managed to turn around in his grip, though only slightly muttering a 'Pervert' under her breath.

"What a pleasant surprise." There was a malicious undertone underneath his voice as he placed his head on the woman's.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Nako elbowed him in the gut slightly. "Kaneki came over to return a notebook. I gave him a cup of coffee as payment and we got to talking. That's it. Don't get possessive." Shuu nodded but kept her in his arms, enjoying her smell.

"What a gentlemanly thing to do. You have my thanks my dear friend. Well, I suppose, now that I'm here, what say you and I go out for a nice romantic dinner?"

"Nope. I'm not leaving this apartment in this weather. Not with all the will in the world." She stated abstinently, arms crossed as best she could.

Tsukiyama hummed, the vibration sending shivers down her spine. "Well then, in that case I shall stay here and spend time with you my love."

She groaned. "Don't you have other things to do? What about your restaurant? Restaurants need attention too ya know." Kaneki froze at the topic, knowing just what kind of 'restaurant' the gourmet ran.

The urge to rip her from his arms rose once more but he stopped himself, remembering Mr Yoshimuras words a few days prior.

 _'I understand your concern Kaneki, but I fear for her safety more should she find out the truth. Therefore we must continue to be vigilant and care for her without her knowledge. I must repeat again my boy. Do not interfere unless a direct threat is present. For Miss Yamaguchis sake.'_

The boy coughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair.

Nako looked over to him with wide eyes, having been arguing with Shuu who was determined to get his way.

"Oh god I'm sorry Kaneki. This is so rude of me. I've become a terrible host because of you Shuu! Stop your fussing!" she wriggled away from his arms and walked over to her student.

"Sorry about him, again. You're more than welcome to stay over. I don't want you to think that you have to leave every time this big lug comes over." She smiled at him, hands on his shoulders.

He laughed, shaking his head and checking his watch.

"I'd love to stay over but it's already pretty late and I think Hide thinks I've been eaten by a Ghoul to be honest so I'd better get home before he does something stupid." He joked and she nodded in understanding before giving him a big hug.

"Thanks again for coming over Kaneki. It was awesome fun talking to you."

He nodded. "Yeah, maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Of course my friend. I'll let you know when I'm free. And likewise alright?" He nodded in agreement before moving around the larger man, each giving each other a secret glare.

"Such a shame to see you leave so soon my dear friend. Perhaps you'll join me for dinner again one day?" he teased, revelling as the young boy froze in fear for a few moment.

"Leave him alone you." she chastised as she nudged him with her shoulder playfully.

"Don't be jealous mon cheri. You know I've only eyes for you." She rolled her eyes and smiled at Ken.

"Get home safety ok? Text me when you get there."

He smiled and grabbed his umbrella, stepping outside into the rain and shutting the door with a final wave from the woman.

' _Don't worry Nako. Help will be nearby if and when you need it, I promise'_

He sent the standard text to Toka and made his way home, aware that Tsukiyama was being watched vigilantly.

As the door shut, she dropped her shoulders, aware of the male looking down on her with lustful eyes.

"I suppose you'll be staying for a while then?"

He nodded with a charming close eyed smile before pulling her into a short but forceful kiss. As he pulled away, he lifted her in his arms, walking over to the living room he could see and placing her on the sofa, leaning over her. She suddenly became aware that they were alone in private for the first time, though she felt no fear at the realization.

"Please mon jolie dame, allow me to treat you like a queen tonight."

He began to kiss her collar bone sensually, loving the way her skin dusted a faint red and tried to hold in quiet moans as he subtly ground against her.

"S-shuu. Stop" she begged quietly as she attempted to push him away to which he complied, albeit a little frustrated.

"What's wrong my princess? Have I done something to offend you?" he asked, concern masking the lust in his voice as she looked into his eyes.

 _'You know you want her. Why resist your primal urges?'_ he questioned mentally as he accepted a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'm not ready for that yet Shuu. Sure the flirtation and foreplay is fun and all, but I don't think I want to take it to the next level yet. I don't care if you hate me for being a massive tease, I just want you to know how I feel."

She looked deep into his eyes and he saw how truly serious she was about this. He sighed, crashing beside her on the sofa and pulling her onto his lap. As he spoke, he ran a hand over her length, as if soothing her.

"I-I understand mon ange. I cannot say I am not a little disappointed that you will not let me show you my true affection, but I am prepared to wait for you. For I know" he leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"When you finally relinquish that power to me, I will have you screaming to the heavens, writhing and begging for more as I pound you senseless."

She blushed heavily at that and felt herself becoming heavily aroused.

 _'Damn him and his sexual temptation! Hold yourself girl! Don't give in to him!'_

Then a horrible idea came to her mind and she sent an evil smirk his way.

"Oh? Sounds to me like you're bluffing Mr Oh So Powerful Tsukiyama."

He returned her smirk. "Don't tempt me love. I'm more than capable when it comes to my sexual urges."

"Really? You mean this thing here?" She grabbed his slightly tented pants and began to sensually rub the area up and down. "That's a pretty big urge you've got there. And you want to stick that thing inside of me? Don't be silly. I'm not really in the mood to be ripped to shreds down there."

His body was rigid as she continued to fondle him through his increasingly tight pants and grabbed her hand, attempting to stop her but she slapped it away.

"I never said you could touch me pervert so unless you want me to tie you down, I suggest you sit back and let mistress work."

He shuddered with further arousal at the title and dominance of the woman he'd come to love and did as told, though he was eager to test whether she'd go through with her promise.

Her hand stopped rubbing and he heard the sound of his jeans being unzipped. Soon air hit his member as he seethed through his teeth, desperate to touch it.

"Ah, tentatrice, what are you-"

"Ssh. I can't give you the full thing right now. But remember what I said about foreplay?" She smiled as she stared into his eyes lustfully. He swallowed, surprised once more to find himself at the mercy of a human woman half the size of him.

"I'm all for it." With that, she wrapped her mouth around her lovers cock, tongue swirling on the head as she began to bob back and forth; Tsukiyamas hands grasped her hair tightly and moved her faster as he let out loud moans of pleasure.

"Oh tellement bon! Ce manifique mon amore."

She smirked around him before pulling away for air, coughing as he rammed her back on then pulled her off again. She found herself becoming wet and attempted to move her hand down to relieve herself but his stopped hers.

"Ah ah ah my little succubus. That cute little hole of yours is mine to play with as I wish." She groaned, sending vibrations through his shaft as he tapped her sensitive bud, the fact that she'd chosen to wear pyjama bottoms giving him great access to her privates.

She let out a loud but muffled moan as his large hand moved underneath her panties and pushed two wide, long fingers into her already slick opening earning a grin from Tsukiyama.

"Why look at how easily they slip in. Une telle cochonne" he commented as he slowly teased her. She pulled back from his cock with a glare, spitting on it and beginning to stroke it slowly, teasingly.

"You're not the only one who can tease you know." His teeth grit and his fingers stopped as she gently nibbled on the end of it.

"D-damn!" His eyes threatening to change in front of his woman.

She smirked up at him before stopping all together and pushed him flat onto the sofa, kicking off her slightly wet pyjama bottoms and panties and moving so that she was sat over his face, licking his dick like a lollipop.

"If you want me to continue, you're gonna have to impress me big boy." She shook her ass tantalizingly in front of him. The sight he opened his eyes to almost had him explode immediately but he once more tried his hardest to contain it, instead moving to roughly grip it in his hands, squeezing it tightly.

"You've no idea what you do to me mon amour esclave." He dove his mouth deep into her folds, earning a loud moan of pleasure from the woman on top.

"Oh god, that's the spot!" She screamed, back arching. She looked back down to the twitching muscle between his legs and kissed the tip lovingly.

"Ok, I think you deserve a reward." She once again deep throated him, enjoying the way it swelled in her hot cavern.

He moaned into her slit briefly before continuing with his tongue.

It wasn't long before Nako felt herself coming close as her stomach knotted.

"S-shuu! I-I'm cumming!"

He moved his mouth from her pussy but continued to finger her slowly.

"Hold yourself magnifique. I'm so close." He began thrusting himself into her mouth faster, going back to tongue her.

It didn't take long before both of them were screaming and both were tasting each others release in their mouths.

Nako collapsed on top of him, nearly falling onto the floor if it hadn't have been for the strong arms of her passionate lover wrapping around her and holding her in place. He flipped her around and held her to his chest.

"Ah, mon amore. You taste magnificent." He pretended to be out of breath, though his ghoulish nature was far from exhausted.

She chuckled at his comment. "You weren't too bad either. Almost makes me want to see how good you are in bed."

He grinned at her, running a hand through her tangled locks. "I'm more than happy to show you ange, whenever or wherever you choose to give yourself to me fully. I'm blessed simply to be in your presence my love."

She smiled up at him, pulling him into a rough and passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance and each tasting the others juices.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

His eyes looked into hers with shock. "For what mon cheri?"

"For being you, dumb ass" she said, eyes glistening slightly.

 _'Oh my sweet, sweet little swan. How you make my heart flutter.'_ He was pleased at his decision to keep her alive.

"Such a way with words you have my little romantic swan. How you make me smile." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, breathing in her scent and nibbling at her neck.

"S-stop it you! I need to use the bathroom!" she groaned as she felt herself become aroused once again.

"Perhaps I just want to keep you to myself my seductress." he mumbled against her, leaving small bruises along her collar bone.

She responded to his grip tightening by biting into his collar bone and drawing blood, unknowingly forcing Tsukiyamas eyes to turn as he stopped his teasing and fought his urges once again.

She sucked in a small amount of his blood before kissing along his jawline. "I'm going to use the bathroom. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen" she said and as she turned to look into his eyes they were back to their normal purple, though they were wide with shock.

She kissed him on the lips and, picking up her panties and bottoms, she trotted off over to the bathroom to do her business.

Tsukiyama, left on the sofa with his now hardened member reached over to touch his bloody shoulder, bringing a blood stained finger to his lips and sucking it, enjoying his delicious taste.

 _'Oh, ce manifique! Quelle intéressante femme que vous êtes! Bientôt, mon amour'_

"Soon you will be mine" he mumbled to himself, bringing himself to another orgasm as he thought of Nako, writhing underneath him as they indulged in each others flesh.

It would be rapturous.

 **AN: Hope this lemony chapter was ok. I'm not used to writing it haha. Ah well, let me know what you guys think and I hope you continue to enjoy reading my nonsense.**

 **Translations:**  
 **1: Mon cher - my dear**  
 **2: Ma jolie dame - my beautiful lady**  
 **3: Aurevoir mademoiselle - goodbye young lady**  
 **4: Mi amore - my love**  
 **5: Petit fille - Little girl**  
 **6: Fille - Girl**  
 **7: Femme seduisante - Tempting woman**  
 **8: Charmant - Lovely**  
 **9: Magnifique - Gorgeous**  
 **10: Séductrice - Seductress**  
 **11: Delicieux - Delicious**  
 **12: Mon cheri - My darling**  
 **13: Mon amie - My friend**  
 **14: ce une formidable journée - What a tremendous day**  
 **15: tentatrice - temptress**  
 **16: tellement bon - so good**  
 **17: salope - slut**  
18: **une telle cochonne - such a slut**  
 **19: ma putain - my whore**  
 **20: mon amour esclave - my love slave**


	8. Chapter 8 - Nuisance

Chapter 7 – Nuisance

Tsukiyama had stayed for a few hours more after their devious games, the two spending most of the time cuddling uncharacteristically on the small sofa, coffees in hands.

After a few movies, he had checked his watch and apologised, saying that he had to attend to his restaurant, leaving with a chaste kiss on the lips, leaving a small bruise in its place and entering the car he'd called.

Now Nako found herself lying down in bed with a nice book, dodging question after question from her madly texting friend.

'Did you two do it?' the most recent one said, causing her to blush heavily. She replied with a simple 'No you pervert. Now please let me have some peace xx'.

There was a gap of about two minutes before Minami replied; 'Ok ^W^ talk to ya tomorrow. Night xxx'

Nako sighed and scrolled down to her partners name. She looked at the clock and read the '11:00' in bold red numbers, debating on whether or not to text him.

 _'Ah what the hell. He always texts you inconveniently. Why not give him some of his own medicine?'_ she sniggered mentally as she began to type.

'Going to bed now in my sexy underwear. Alone. Need your touch xxxx'

she joked, hitting the send button.

 _'That's sure to get him hot and steamy. Hope you've finished work sweets'_ her smirk grew as she put her phone down on the nightstand beside her, turning off the lamp and snuggling down in bed.

It wasn't but five minutes later that she received a reply from Shuu, which caused her smirk to widen even more.

She picked it up and read through, chuckling at the message.

'Such a tempting little minx you are mon amore. Say such things and you'll find yourself writhing underneath me sooner than you'd like, my little putain' the text finished with a bunch of little 'x's'in typical Shuu fashion and she grew hot at the thought, surprising her somewhat.

She'd be an idiot if she weren't willing to admit she'd fallen for the man from their first kiss. The power and danger behind it had taken her by surprise and she found herself unwittingly developing feelings for the large man. Not that she'd openly told him this until today of course, she had to keep things entertaining for herself.

She responded to his reply with a simple 'Yeah right. x' before hitting send and waiting for the reply, quickly checking her emails and class schedule for the next day.

In true Shuu fashion the reply was almost instant. She anxiously opened the message, somewhat nervous to read the reply.

'I'd be careful mon amore esclave. My work is the only thing stopping me from coming to you and taking you. I shall see to it that you receive proper punishment for teasing me, my swan.'

She felt herself getting turned on at the prospect, simply replying with a love heart and putting her phone on silent; she'd deal with the message tomorrow. As her head properly hit the pillow, her mind began to wander what this so called 'punishment' that he intended to give her would be and how she could compete with it.

She thought on it for a moment, before an idea came to mind, causing a cruel smirk to grow on her face, plan hatching in her deviant mind.

 _'Game on Tsukiyama. Let's see what you can do'_ she challenged, eyes closing before she finally drifted off to sleep.

Nakos lessons had gone by as quickly and painlessly as expected. Manami had, fortunately, been kept busy after lessons with more revision thus Nako had managed to escape with only a threat of a follow up meeting. Therefore, Nako had found herself at the Anteiku café with more than half an hour till her shift started. After arranging to meet Shuu after work, changing into her uniform and leaving the staff room, she bumped into Mr Yoshimura. Surprised, she quickly bowed, apologizing to him with a friendly smile. he patted her lightly on the head, signalling that it was no trouble.

"Come now Nako. You know you have no need to apologize." she looked up at him and the two shared a knowing look. She smiled brightly at him. "And you know that I always will Papa." She used her nickname for him when she replied, receiving a mirrored bright smile as it reached his ears.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Indeed. It seems I'll never learn Little Bear. Tell me, have you been keeping well? I hear your life has become rather, interesting as of late" he asked, his name for her causing a child like giggle to escape her lips before she answered his question.

"It's like I told you last week. Lots of homework, lots of work and lots of Shuu" she sighed, arms crossing over her chest as she looked away slightly, deep in thought.

Yoshimura hummed at the answer. "I see. Nevertheless, it'll be over with soon, just a few more months am I correct? And Mr Tsukiyama, I trust he's treating you well?" Concern plagued his voice.

She nodded, turning back to him with a knowing smile. "Yeah. He's good to me. Creepy and difficult as hell but I've gotta admit that I love the guy. Though I have to admit, I still can't really understand Touka and Kanekis dislike for him. I know we talked about it Papa but I still don't think I'll ever get it." She laughed.

He pulled her into a loving hug, to which she returned.

"As I said before my dear, I'm afraid their reasons are their own. The three simply have history that they wish not to go into. I wish only for your happiness so I have asked that they forgive and forget" he looked down at her with a cheeky grin before continuing. "At least until he does something foolish."

She laughed. "Won't take too long then." He responded with a kiss to the forehead and the two stopped the embrace, heading down to the café.

"Anyways, time for me to finally start work" she joked, kissing him on the cheek before heading out and beginning to serve.

Yoshimura looked on lovingly from behind the counter, watching as the girl he'd raised smiled and went about her job, conversing with both Kaneki and Touka.

Memories of long ago flashed in his mind and he closed his eyes in thought.  
-

 _"HELP! SOMEONE!" The voice echoed throughout the dark street, alerting him to the humans presence in the midst of his hunt. Nose to the air, he inhaled, the scent that reached him causing him to freeze._

 _'It's the little girl from the store. Nako-chan if I remember correctly' The dark haired ghoul remembered as he set off towards the sound._

 _"PLEASE! ANYBODY!" Nako screamed as she tried desperately to get someone's attention but to no avail. She dropped to her knees underneath a streetlight and held her head in her hands, whimpering to herself._

 _"P-please. Where is every one? M-mommy, Daddy. W-why?" She heard heavy footsteps stop in front of her and looked up through her matted hair at the dark figure._

 _"M-mister. Please. T-they're..I can't..." she tried before beginning to weep heavily into her hands once more. The man in front of her crouched down and took off his cap, placing it on the little girls head._

 _"Nako-chan" he began, causing her to look up. "It's alright now."_

Yoshimura brought himself back to reality, the memories still fresh in his mind, and looked over to Nako once more, a warm smile coming over his face as the two caught each others glance. He nodded at her and she nodded back before continuing the task she'd started.

He checked his watch before silently making his way to his office, recalling paperwork that needed to be done and a dinner that had yet to be eaten.

"Touka, I've got some paperwork that needs completing. I trust you'll be able to keep the store in check whilst I'm away?" he half heartedly asked, knowing full well that she'd be able to. She nodded and replied with an 'Of course sir' and he headed back upstairs without another word.

This business Tsukiyama had with Nako concerned him greatly and he was more than glad to have set three of his most trusted employees to keep an eye on the two of them. Kaneki had informed him of the Gourmets arrival at her home the other night and of his desire to have her to himself.

The thought of the man being alone with his charge was enough to make him shudder so he had taken extra precautions that night, sending Yomo to her home to keep an ear out on them. He hadn't been there long but, according to the blonde, Tsukiyama had left looking 'both flustered and conflicted', muttering to himself about what the young woman was doing to him before heading to the expensive looking parked car across the road.

He reported that, despite being so close to the ghoul, he had neither acknowledged him nor delayed on his way to the car, to which both men thought very strange knowing the Gourmets incredible senses.

The end to yesterdays meeting came to the forefront of his mind.

-

 _'There's still no telling what Tsukiyama's intentions are. Please, keep an eye on him if you can." Yoshimura asked, thinking over Yomos findings._

 _The emotionless man nodded. "I'll do what I can sir. But perhaps informing her of-" the elder cut him off abruptly. "No. She must never find out. I will not have her life put in greater danger than it already is."_

 _Yomo nodded briefly in understanding. "Understood sir"_

Once more surfacing from the recent memory, Yoshimura frowned deeply.

 _'I will keep you safe my Little Bear. This I promise.'_  
-

The bell to the store jingled and the staff turned to greet the new customer. Nako stopped as her eyes caught those of the man now standing before her, both awkwardly silent and still as the others welcomed him in.

"N-Nako? Nako Yamaguchi?" the boy asked, subtly stepping closer.

"Ryou? What are you doing here?" She said, slight irritation plaguing her voice. He rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle. "Well, I was coming just to grab a quick coffee, but had I known you worked here, I would've brought money for two." He offered, smiling flirtatiously. She glared back at him for a few moments before going behind the counter and placing the empty tray on top of it, ignoring him much to his dismay.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" he asked sweetly, causing her anger to rise. _'Ignore him Nako. He's nothing but garbage. Just five more minutes. Five. More. Minutes.'_ she coached herself as she began washing some cups.

Touka, sensing the tension in the air, attempted to calm the situation. "Can I help you sir?" she asked nicely, trying to ignore the flirty smirk from this 'Ryou' to her. "Oh yes sorry. If it's alright, I was wondering if I'd be able to have a large latte?" She jotted down the order and nodded, leading him over to a seat.

"Please take a seat and I shall go and make your drink sir." He sat and pulled out his phone, eyes occasionally peering back at Nako.

Touka came over to her and placed a hand on her back. "It's 6 o'clock. Time to go home." Nako smiled at her gratefully, nodding and saying a quiet thanks before heading off to change.

As she reached her locker, her phone rang. _'Right on time'_ She opened the metal door and reading the caller ID quickly before answering it.

"I've never been so happy to hear your voice" she exclaimed before he even had a chance to speak. "Ah, mon cheri. I should hope that my voice always brings joy to you." She could hear the somewhat teasing nature of his tone through the loud speaker as she changed into her normal clothes, letting out a snicker.

"Yeah, of course it does. I take it you're outside?"

"Oui mon fille. I, your ever loving servant await your tender embrace in the cold evening wind."

"I feel for you. Truly Mr I Have A Mercedes. Would you like to come in and destroy someone's ego for me?" she asked, plan hatching in her mind.

"Why, my dear sweet Nako-chan, what makes you think I'd enjoy doing such a cruel thing?" the sarcasm dripped from his lips and she could swear she saw a smirk forming on his devious lips.

"One of my exes is here and I want to destroy his stuck up attitude. Just thought you'd be interested is all." There was a brief pause on the end of the line.

"I'll be by your side momentarily."

 _'Bingo.'_

As she slipped on her jacket and bag and pocketed her phone, she got ready to leave, stopping just behind the door as the familiar bell jingled.

Smirking at the 'Tsukiyama!' that was heard by an angered Touka, she entered the room, immediately feeling four eyes upon her.

 _'I hope you enjoy this you bastard. I hope you choke on it!'_

"Ah mon ange! There you are! I feared you'd forgotten about me." He played along, walking over to wrap her in an enveloping hug which she returned.

She felt his breath tickle her ear as he whispered to her.

"Which one is he mi amore?"

She kissed his cheek. "The one in the shitty blue jacket."

He chuckled slightly before licking the outside of her ear.

"Such a horrible sense of taste you had my dear. I can practically smell him from here." She laughed at this as he pulled away, revealing a very flustered Kaneki and angry looking Touka.

"God, can you two please take this outside? This is a café, not a hotel room."

Nako looked over to her apologetically. "I'm sorry Touka. I tried to get him to stay outside but he never listens to me."

"What can I say? I simply cannot control myself around you my sweet."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, once more pulling her towards him and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She playfully hit the side of his arm before catching the jealous glare from Ryou, who had stopped drinking his coffee the moment the two had embraced.

"I'm sorry Ryou, it seems I'd forgotten about you. What terrible manners I have."

Shuu chuckled at the snide remark. "Oh? And who is this my lovely? Another rival lover perhaps?" Ryou and Tsukiyama exchanged glares before the human boy looked away, fuming with anger.

"Oh please, as if you'd ever have any rivals. You know I only think of you." She finished with placing a loving kiss on his lips.

Touka meanwhile, having caught on to their little game, tried to hide her smirk as best as possible, casually glancing over to the human in blue and watching his growing anger boil.

 _'Oh Nako. You devil'_

She nudged Kaneki who was still watching the two. "Hey. Stop watching and start working"

He jumped at her touch. "R-right! Sorry Touka!" he replied, finishing the tasks he'd been asked to do.

"Come on Shuu, I think we've bothered these people long enough."

"Whatever you say my sweet. After all, we still have to finish yesterday evenings activities, do we not?" She reddened at the memory but played it off as sensually as possible.

"How could I forget." The two once more shared a tender kiss as he lifted her into his arms in a bridal carry and walking over to the door.

"Chao." Shuu called. "Get out of here already you creep!" Touka replied to which Nako laughed. "Bye guys. See you tomorrow. I hope you've done your homework Kaneki!" She heard the boy reply with a 'yes' and smiled as Touka grumbled a 'bye' and the two left the building, Shuu still carrying her as they made their way to his car.

"You can put me down now ya know? I can walk." Though truth be told she rather liked this position.

He chuckled. "Oh I'm quite aware love. Though I have no intention of letting you down quite yet. Besides" he paused to whisper in her ear once more. "We have an audience." Her eyes widened at the statement but, sure enough, as Tsukiyama turned with her in his arms, there stood Ryou, hands clenched at his sides and face cast with an angry scowl.

"Can I help you my friend?" Shuu asked disinterestedly.

"Cut the crap! What the hell was that about?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Just get the hell out of here and never come back asshole." Nako growled, earning a lustful look and slight shudder from her partner.

"To hell I will. You were mine Nako! I leave for five seconds and you're wrapped around someone else's finger."

She laughed callously. "Ah yes. Those 'five seconds' of you pissing off when I found you cheating on me. Yeah, funny how two years passes isn't it?"

"I said I was sorry!" he yelled, stepping closer causing Shuu's grip to tighten around her. "And now you come back into my life, flaunting this new guy around! What the fuck is wrong with you?" His fists were raised as he moved closer.

"I think that's close enough my friend." Shuu stated, tone dark with a small growl. "Who the hell asked you asshole? She doesn't belong to you, she's mine!"

Tsukiyama chuckled, placing Nako onto her feet once more and taking a step towards him, towering over the shorter male. "Is that a fact? What makes you think that, friend." Ryou gulped but remained stead fast. "Y-yeah, it is! She's always going to be mine because she'll always love me! Isn't that right Nako?" Ryou tried to move around the large ghoul, reaching out to Nako who stood with arms crossed and a disinterested expression on her face.

Shuu glared at the man, hand landing on Ryou's shoulder in a tight grasp. "I don't think you quite understand, Ryou." His face leaned in, purple eyes sending flames towards the other. "She's mine now."

Nako, who was leaning against Tsukiyamas car, looked over at the two males, a smirk appearing on her face. "Come now Shuu darling. Leave the poor man alone. He doesn't even compare to you." Shuu replied with a dark chuckle, letting go of the now deeply red Ryou and turning around. He was just about to walk over to him when he felt a fist coming towards him.

Ghoulish instincts taking over, he grabbed the fist in a bone breaking grasp, turning to the blue wearing boy behind him with a glare as he looked on in fear.

"I'm sorry, is this yours?" He smirked, tightening his grip as Ryou tried in vain to pull away. Nako looked on with wide eyes, impressed but somewhat nervous as to what Tsukiyama's next move might be.

"L-let go of me!" Ryou pleaded as he felt the bones in his hand slightly crack under the pressure. Tsukiyama smirked. "Ah of course. My apologies" As soon as the fist was released, Ryou backed off, grasping it tenderly in his other hand, bruises starting to form.

Tsukiyama turned around and continued to walk to his lover, placing his hands on her rigid shoulders lightly. "Shall we be off my love? I know a splendid restaurant in the area that should stil be open."

She simply nodded, eyes wide with wonder and locked onto his.

"Splendid." With that, he opened the door for her to get in and then walked over to the drivers side, looking once more over to the human in front of him. "I suggest you take your hand as a warning my friend. Should you decide to bother my sweet Nako with your presence again, I promise you shall end up in far worse a condition."

Threat issued, the man got behind the wheel of the Mercedes and started the engine, knowing full well that the male outside would be tonight's entertainment at the restaurant.

 _'It was nice knowing you Ryou. But I'm afraid your annoyance ends tonight.'_

 **AN:**

 **Good lord, I hope this chapter is OK. I just wanted to add a brief bit of insight into Nako's history and to add another possible cause of drama XP**  
 **And I'm sorry if Ryou's character is a bit one dimensional, I'll try and write him better in the next chapter (If he survives XD)**  
 **Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and thanks to all those new people adding this story to their favourites and/or reviewing it, I really appreciate it.**

 **Till next time.**  
 **Translations:**  
 **1: Mon cher - my dear**  
 **2: Ma jolie dame - my beautiful lady**  
 **3: Aurevoir mademoiselle - goodbye young lady**  
 **4: Mi amore - my love**  
 **5: Petit fille - Little girl**  
 **6: Fille - Girl**  
 **7: Femme seduisante - Tempting woman**  
 **8: Charmant - Lovely**  
 **9: Magnifique - Gorgeous**  
 **10: Séductrice - Seductress**  
 **11: Delicieux - Delicious**  
 **12: Mon cheri - My darling**  
 **13: Mon amie - My friend**  
 **14: ce une formidable journée - What a tremendous day**  
 **15: tentatrice - temptress**  
 **16: tellement bon - so good**  
 **17: salope - slut**  
18: **une telle cochonne - such a slut**  
 **19: ma putain - my whore**  
 **20: mon amour esclave - my love slave**


	9. Chapter 9: Sadist

**A:N BE WARNED THIS CHAPTER CONTIANS MAJOR LEMON! NOT THE FLUFFY KIND EITHER! WE'RE TALKIN' HARD CORE NSFW STUFF! JUST WARNING YA! -Grievousorvenom**

Chapter 9: Sadistic

The couple laughed as they exited the restaurant arm in arm. "I swear to god Shuu. One of these days I'm going to-" Tsukiyama cut her off with a deep kiss on the lips. She simply grumbled and joined in the tongue dance for a few moments before pulling away. "As you were saying my love?" He taunted as his hand came up to cup her cheek.

She rolled her eyes but smiled lovingly up at him. "Never mind ya big jackass. Let's just go. It's probably already late enough and I've had quite the exciting day." She recalled, mind going back to her horrible ex boyfriend.

"Ah yes. The young chap from before. Worry not my love, he shall not bother you again." He pulled her towards him as they walked towards his parked car. She chuckled at his response. "Yeah, I remember well. You scared him pretty good Shuu. Thanks for that by the way" she said, snuggling in closer to him, to which he grinned at.

As the two reached the awaiting vehicle, she once again checked the time on her phone.

"8:36? That all? Hmm, don't suppose you've got time to come over for some coffee?" she looked up at him as he opened the door for her. "I'm afraid not my sweet. The restaurant opens at around 10pm and I have to be there to set up tonight's entertainment." There was a slight look of disappointment on her face for a few moments before it was replaced by a shocked one as he once more kissed her lips briefly.

"Tell you what. Tonight, I'm holding a special event. Since you seem so eager to spend more time with me, I'm sure I can find a way to entertain you somehow." He offered and her face lit up. "Really? You don't think I'd be out of place amongst your, rich friends" she joked, to which he replied with a passionate kiss on the lips, drawing blood and licking it away.

"Of course not mon cheri. I think you'd fit in perfectly. Shall we then?" She nodded and entered the car, Shuu closing the door behind her and pulling out his phone as he walked around to the drivers side.

'Did you get tonight's entertainment?' he texted one of his staff, receiving a quick and informative 'Yes sir. Tonight's entertainment is set up and ready to begin once you arrive'

Tsukiyama grinned as he typed his final reply. 'Spectacular. Have the shower and a gown ready upon my arrival. I'll be bringing a guest of my own tonight' Locking the phone, he entered the car and looked over to his lover. "Are you ready mon amore?"

She nodded and pulled on her seatbelt. "Sure thing, lets go."

He smirked at her reply and rubbed her thigh sensually, causing her face to redden at the affection. "Very well my swan. And do not fret, I'm certain you'll enjoy yourself."

 _'After all, I arranged it with you in mind.'_ And with that thought, the two made their way to the gourmets famous restaurant.

Off in the distance, watching the whole exchange from a rooftop, sat a masked Yomo, glare on his face. He had heard the entire dialogue before they'd entered the Mercedes and his hackles had instantly been raised.

Tsukiyama was making his move. He was taking her to his gourmet feeding ground.

He pulled out his cell phone immediately and dialled Yoshimuras number, detailing his findings to the old ghoul.

The café manager was deeply concerned and, though it was faint, you could hear the anger in his voice as they bid themselves good evening, plan in action.

His orders were absolute.

 _Save her._

As the two finally arrived at the grandiose building that was the ghoul restaurant, Tsukiyama reached over to her, nipping her on the lips, much to her chagrin.

"Get offa me ya big idiot" she playfully ordered, attempting to push him off but failing miserably. settling on simply grasping his lapels.

"Ah, forgive me ma jolie dame. You've simply no idea how excited I am right now." He kissed her once more on the cheek as she lovingly glared at him, unbuckling her seatbelt and hopping out of the car.

Tsukiyama followed, moving to the boot to pull out a briefcase from the back which contained his white crescent moon mask and a freshly cleaned suit.

Going back around to her and locking the car, he wrapped his arm around her, playfully biting her neck, leaving a dark hickey to make his mark. "Ow! Stop it ya ass!" He chuckled leaning down to playfully glare at her. "Oh? And what could you possibly do to stop me mi charmant?"

Taking the challenging stare and returning it ten fold, she pulled on his suit jacket, biting down on his collar bone and drawing a large amount of blood. His eyes widened at this, further surprised as the human woman in front of him began to lap up his life source.

"I can return it ten fold. Lover boy." And with that, she headed over to the door, which was now being held open by one of Shuu's servants, mask on his face.

"Welcome master, and Miss Yamaguchi. Please come in." He said monotonously, eying her up and down behind his mask, to which he received a glare from the purple haired gourmet who wrapped his arm around her waist possessively. The other ghoul nodded in understanding, the scent of Tsukiyama now wafting over to his nose, marking her as untouchable.

"My love" he began as they entered the dark rooms, lit only by electrical candelabra. She turned towards him. "I've had one of my people supply a proper dress for you my sweet. No doubt I love you in anything that graces your body, however this restaurant requires a very specific dress code. I hope you can understand."

She groaned, not being a fan of dresses but nodded anyway. "Alright. But if you ever mention this to anyone. You're dead." She threatened and he laughed, moving over to a maid as she presented a dark red gown, with matching black pumps. As he put down the case and held the gown out for her to see, she was left breathless.

"God, you really did go all out didn't you? How much did that thing cost?!" she followed him as he walked up to her, holding the dress and heels. "Nothing is too expensive for mon amore esclave." A blush lightly dusted her cheeks as she took the outfit in her grasp. He kissed her forehead and lifted her chin up to once more kiss her lips lovingly.

"Now love, I leave you in the capable hands of one of my talented workers. I shall wait here for you my sweet." With that, she was escorted over to another room and assisted in her change of outfit.

"You look beautiful my lady" the maid commented as Nako looked at herself in the wall length mirror. Her hair had been allowed to flow naturally and had been brushed, removing all of the snags caused by the days happenings and she had had a touch of foundation placed over the evident hickeys on her neck to which she could've sworn that the maid focused on too long.

As the two exited the changing room, her eyes met the form of her partner with surprise evident. There he stood, casual wear switched for a dark red suit, glossy black dress shoes and a plain black tie hanging in-between the lapels of the suit. The thing that caught her eyes the most however, was the strange mask that now adorned his flawless face.

"What's with the mask? You never told me you were into that kind of thing" she grumbled as he walked up to her, admiring her in greater detail. "Ah mon tentatrice. How you send my heart a flutter." She turned her head away, attempting to hide her blush miserably.

"Shut up you. Don't think you can just ignore my questions. Freakin' pervert." she mumbled at the end. He chuckled, moving her face once more to his. "Fret not ma petit file. All shall be revealed shortly. Now" he held out his arm for her, bowing slightly in a gentlemanly fashion. "Shall we?" She nodded, looping arms with him and allowing him to escort her to the 'stage' as he called it.

'The fun begins' Shuu thought to himself looking down at her from the corner of his eyes as they arrived at the double doors. The loud noises of excited ghouls could be heard from their side, causing Nako's body to tense up, not being one for large crowds of over excited people.

"Could you please welcome, tonight's contributor, Mr MM!" a voice boomed. The doors opened wide and light momentarily blinded her as they stepped through. The chattering stopped immediately, instead being replaced with hushed whispers, causing Tsukiyama to chuckle, stopping Nako from following him further so as to address the shocked crowd.

"Good evening esteemed ladies and gentlemen and welcome to tonight's tantalizing display. I've no doubt that by now you've certainly realised that I have brought with me my own very special guest. But fear not, for I assure you I do so with good reason." Nakos frowned at his statements but allowed him to continue, still unable to see over the balcony to the stage bellow.

"Allow me to present to you, tonight's, mouth watering extravaganza." Upon this, Nako froze, mind and heart both going ten to a dozen.

 _'Mouth watering? What on earth is he...'_ A scream caught her off guard and sent a chill up her spine as she recognised the voice.

 _'No...oh god please no...'_ she tried to console herself, telling her brain that this wasn't real though the sudden uproar of the crowd further cemented her fear. "This, charming young man I happened upon this very afternoon on my way to pick up my lovely little pet here" at this he motioned to me and, feeling the eyes of hundreds, if not thousands of 'humans' on her, she found herself moving forward without intention.

As she stepped next to Shuu who pulled her to him in a tight grip, she finally caught sight of the 'stage' below. Her blood froze as she locked eyes with the entertainment.

 _'Ryou...oh I see...'_ "Nako?!" Said boy screamed as realisation hit him.

Tsukiyama grinned down at the boy, pulling her closer to him and sniffing her neck, giving it a lick as she simply allowed him to touch her. "Though he may not look like much, rest assured that the sublime muscles of this young male will make for a perfect entre."

"Nako! Please don't let them do this!" He begged, attempting to break the trance she was in. "Add to that the spice of a young lover, desperate to assert his dominance, I dare say that the very thought is simply too delicious not to pass up. What say you good people?" The crowd roared as they salivated at the thought.

"And what say you, mon charmant ange?" He turned her around in his arms and lifted her chin, gazing into her distant eyes.

"How would you like Mr Ryou to suffer?"

"S-suffer? I-I can't..." she began but was cut off with a chaste kiss.

"Yes you can my pet. I would not have chosen you if you couldn't." He pushed, tempting her further.

She remained silent, closing her eyes, mind working overtime.

 _'He's a ghoul...he's been doing this right under my nose...he lied...'_

The very knowledge that every single time he'd had to leave on ' _business_ ', the times he'd been entertaining guests...

 _'He was eating them...he's been eating humans right under my god damn nose!'_

Her hand acted without her order, a harsh slap causing a harsh silence to fall among the intricate slaughter house. In an almost shot for shot remake of their first meeting, Tsukiyama held his head in the position it had ended up, slight shock and upset well hidden.

He had anticipated a reaction similar to this. What he hadn't anticipated however, was her grabbing him by the tie and pulling him up into a rough, dominant kiss, tongue forcing its way inside of his mouth.

She pulled away, glare evident. "You're a real son of a bitch 'Mr MM'." She growled, sarcastically using his 'stage' name, before pulling him into another violent kiss, which he returned, each drawing blood from the other. The scent of blood drove him mad and it took every part of his being to not just rip off her dress and take her on the balcony.

She pulled away needing air and looked over to the terrified Ryou standing on the blood covered stone floor for a few moments before looking back to him. "Make him suffer. My devil." He grinned at her, pulling her into himself and placing rough bite marks on her neck.

Lifting a left hand up, the announcer gave name to the scrapper who'd be preparing the meal and the ghouls once more cried out in anticipation and hunger. Nako pulled away from his neck, she having placed her marks on him as best she could under his suit.

"I need you Shuu. Right now." She moaned lustfully, rubbing herself against him and feeling his own arousal now beginning to show. He gave a devilish smirk and lifted her in his arms, Nako wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Une telle cochonne. I'm going to fuck you senseless." Nako moaned as he thrust his hips into hers, carrying her towards the double doors they'd entered. Sure he'd miss the action inside, but he had far more entertaining action to take care of.

 _'Time to claim what's rightfully mine.'_

As the two left for his room, the screams of a tortured Ryou could be heard, causing a smirk to form on their lips, each revelling in the notes.

"I'm such a sadist." Nako commented, going in for another kiss.

"Indeed you are my little temptress. And tonight" he threw her on the bed roughly, neither knowing how they'd reached the bedroom so quickly but glad either way.

"Tonight, I'm going to have you screaming my name."

With this said, he ripped the expensive garment from her body, revealing her perk nipples and lithe body. Her underwear following shortly after.

She frowned playfully, annoyed that he was still dressed and making a move on him. Tearing off his clothes, it wasn't long before he stood in front of her, cock standing to attention and dripping with precum. Nako licked her lips at the sight of it, nervousness giving way to excitement.

 _'It's...it's so big. I don't think it'll fit for my first time.'_

He pushed her down and positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing up and down teasingly. "Tell me ma putain. Where do you want me to put this?" He teased, relishing in the way her naked body wriggled underneath him, desperate and pleading.

She groaned, understanding where this was going but too numb to do anything but whimper. "I-I need you to p-put it" she gulped, closing her eyes momentarily, attempting to calm herself.

"I need to, to put your cock inside me Shuu. I can't take it anymore!" She ordered, glaring at him with rouge tinted cheeks. He laughed at her lack of resolve. His usually dominant lover now resorting to a measly beg.

He pulled away from her, causing a loud groan to form once again as the heat left and bent down to her ear; mask having been left on in the heat of their undress. "I'm your master now, you will address me as such my little love slave. or you'll receive nothing from me." His voice was low and had a husky tone to it as he asserted his dominance over her fully for the first time.

A lustful shiver crept down her spine. She'd never been in a position like this before and it was obviously showing.

 _'Damn him! I'll get him back for this, mark my words!'_ she calculated, though she nodded her head timidly to the man above, earning a smirk.

"Good girl." And with those words, he'd thrust his large length into her, earning a scream which he stopped with a rough kiss.

Tsukiyama growled as he thrust into her viciously, the pleasure of her tight channel almost overbearing him. As he pulled away from her lips, he looked down, the scent of blood hitting his nose and smiled possessively at the sight before him.

 _'What a treasure you are my lovely. To think, you would lose your virginity to a creature like me.'_

He looked back up at the woman moaning underneath him, left hand going to grab a handful of her hair and forcing her to look at the blood pooling underneath her. "Look my darling. Look at what I'm taking from you."

As she did, her already red face lit up further. "This is mine now. You are mine. Do you understand?" He forced her to look him in the eyes as he stopped thrusting into her.

The two locked gazes for a few moments before, once again, Nako surprised him with a rough bite from his shoulder, tearing skin and causing blood to drip over her breasts. He moaned as the pain turned to pleasure.

"And you, my devilish Master, are mine. So quit your daydreaming and fuck me like there's no tomorrow!" She thrust her hips into his, forcing his member to move inside once more, earning a groan from both as Tsukiyama grasped his mask and threw it across the room.

"As you command, my slave." He bit down on the top of her breast as he began pumping himself inside of her again, her walls clenching around him continuously, egging him on further.

"Ah! Master!" she cried as his mouth moved to her nipple, tongue swirling and teeth nipping as his blood mixed with her sweat.

"M-master! I-I think I'm going to cu-" she began, feeling her orgasm closing in.

"Not without my permission salope. Beg me! Beg your Master to let you cum" He ordered, beginning to pound her harder than before, sure to leave bruises the next day.

She wrapped her arms around him, raking her nails down his back and drawing yet more blood. "P-please Master! Please let me cum!" she cried, throwing her head back against the ruffled pillows.

He smirked, his arousal only growing as his strong woman gave in to his desires.

"Very well slave. Cum for your Master." And with his permission given, she finally released, her juices running down her channel and dribbling onto the sheets as he removed his still hard cock from within her. She was panting wildly, coming down from her high when she opened her eyes and looked at her lover, his hand slowly stroking his glistening member.

 _'I-it's still hard?'_

"I'm not done slut. Satisfy me." The order was plain and she unsteadily rose to her knees, positioning herself at his hips; his member twitched as she licked the head of it, earning a small growl from the ghoul above her.

Teasingly, she began to nibble at the tip, hand stroking the shaft in a painfully slow fashion. Not liking the speed, Shuu raised a hand and slapped her ass cheeks, earning a moan from Nako. "Faster darling, or I won't fuck you again." The warning was playful, but Nako could see he meant business.

She nodded, mumbling a 'Yes Master' around his cock, the vibrations pleasing him as she began to deep throat him.

He sighed in pleasure as her tongue swirled around every inch of him, tasting both their juices and her virginity.

"Do you like the taste whore? Do you like how your virginity tastes on you masters cock?" His large hand went up to grasp her hair, pulling her off of him with a wet slop and forcing her to look at him. She licked her lips sensually, smiling at the man she'd, unfortunately fallen in love with before nodding. "Though I love your taste even more my love" she confessed, omitting the title she'd been ordered to use.

Tsukiyama felt his burning desire heat up again and, using her hair, he pulled her up to standing pulling her into a dominant kiss as she wrapped her legs around him and slid his cock inside of her.

"You filthy minx." He growled, motionless as she worked herself on him. "I-I'm sorry, Master. Y-your cock is...Too good..." she breathed, using what little of her strength remained to bounce on his erect member. Shuu smirked at the sight before him, occasionally sending a strong thrust her way but allowing her to do the work. "Too good eh? Tell me how slave." he inquired, thick arms bringing her closer as she nibbled on his neck. "It's...hot and thick...So veiny...And I love the way it fills me up Master. Please, fuck me from behind!" The request caused his eyes to widen for the umpteenth time that night before they slid into a frightening smile.

"Such nasty thoughts you have my little human. I think you need to be punished." She nodded against his shoulder, sweat trickling down his already healed back. "Y-yes Master. Please punish me."

 _'Very well my love.'_ He thought to himself as he forced her off of him and threw her onto the bed, her back facing him.

Shocked by the sudden movement, Nako attempted to turn to him but was stopped by a harsh slap to the ass once more.

"Ah ah" he tutted, the sound of ripping fabric heard from behind. "I didn't say you could move, did I slut. I suppose I'll just have to add it onto the list of things to punish you for."

She nodded timidly, his dominance doing wonders to her arousal. She'd never felt like this with anyone before and it was driving her mad.

"I'm sorry Master, please punish me as you see fit."

She felt the bed dip as he straddled her back, grasping her right wrist in his hand and tying it to the bed post with what looked to be her tattered dress before doing it to the other, ensuring she was tied securely.

"Such a sight you are little Nako. Oh the things I'm going to do to you." he trailed off and she felt his hand coming down harshly on her left buttock, earing a pained moan. "Now Nako, you shouldn't be enjoying your punishment should you? Perhaps, I shall need to find a different method to do so." Rubbing her ass, he trailed down to her rose bud, circling it with his index finger. She stiffened.

 _'No...Not there! Please don't!'_

"T-Tsukiyama...D-don't you dare!" She shrieked as he slapped her inner thigh, leaving a large hand print behind. "What did I say slave?"

Gulping and letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Master, please. Please don't put anything up there. It's dirty..."

He smirked at her response and bent down to kiss her from his straddling position. "Relax my sweet, otherwise, it'll hurt even more." She was about to object when she felt the same index finger rub against her swollen pussy lips, soaking it in her fluid and dipping inside a few times, gaining a longing moan from her.

As he drenched his fingers in her fluids, he brought the finger back to her tight hole, rubbing it once again and teasing the opening.

"Relax little swan. Soon I'll have you cumming once more." And, with those words said, his finger slipped inside, causing a scream of pain to erupt from her bitten lips. "T-take it out! I-it's too big!"

"This is nothing my whore. Wait until the real punishment begins." He groaned, adding a second finger and scissoring her, stretching her for his member. Though a part of him felt sorry for causing her this pain, his ghoulish nature had long since taken over and there was no stopping him now.

As he removed his fingers, he looked down at the woman tied to his bed with a grin as she glared up at him. "Y-you bastard. Just...just you wait" she began as he positioned himself at her last virgin hole.

"Brace yourself love. I'm coming in." He thrust in slowly, marvelling at the resistance of his humans tightness.

 _'I knew humans were smaller...but this is just incredible!'_

As he buried himself all the way inside of her ass, he once more leaned in and placed several small bites on Nakos shoulders, licking up her pain filled tears as he finally kissed her on the lips to which Nako, thankfully, returned.

"I hate you..." she whimpered, locking his eyes to hers with a glare causing him to smile fiendishly, pulling out inch by painful inch. "I know you do." And then he began to taint her once more, the sounds of skin slapping and loud moans coming from both as Nako eventually succumbed to the painful pleasure.

Shuu looked down at his moaning lover, pleased with himself. _'I've finally broken her. She's finally all mine.'_

"Mine" he growled into her ear as he pulled out of her, switching instead to her vagina once more and fucking her as she'd requested.

"Oh god! Master...Please! Let me cum!" She screamed, the unbearable pleasure hitting her for the third time that night. Shuu, feeling his own climax swiftly approaching, breathed in her ear. "Not yet...I'm almost there! You may cum when I cum." She nodded and, soon enough both ghoul and human climaxed with screams of pure bliss, the feeling of her lover releasing himself inside of her sending her over the edge for the final time. Shuu stopped himself from dropping on top of her as he untied her and flopped down beside her; not completely exhausted, but a little breathless from their hours of lovemaking.

As her arms fell to the bed, he pulled her closer to him, her upper body laying on top of his as she nuzzled into him.

"What the hell just happened?" she joked, not opening her eyes from her position but instead stroking his muscular chest. He chuckled at her question. "I have no clue mon cheri. But whatever it was, I intend to repeat is soon."

She nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like a plan. But next time, I'm the dom. Got it?" He smirked. "Of course mon sedutrice. I suppose I can allow that."

She laughed, nipping at his chest. "Damn straight." He replied simply by kissing her on the top of her head, receiving a similar one on his muscles as she drifted off to sleep, exhausted from their excursions.

 _'Goodnight my love.'_

 **A:N Holy crap…that was difficult to write. Anyways, the secrets out now, I wonder what Yomos gonna do when he finds the two…Ah well, until the next chapter XD I hope that you enjoyed this steamy lemony chapter and that it was written ok. I'm terribly sorry that it was quite…explicit…But heh, that's what lemons are for XD**

 **Translations:**

 **1: Mon cher - my dear**  
 **2: Ma jolie dame - my beautiful lady**  
 **3: Aurevoir mademoiselle - goodbye young lady**  
 **4: Mi amore - my love**  
 **5: Petit fille - Little girl**  
 **6: Fille - Girl**  
 **7: Femme seduisante - Tempting woman**  
 **8: Charmant - Lovely**  
 **9: Magnifique - Gorgeous**  
 **10: Séductrice - Seductress**  
 **11: Delicieux - Delicious**  
 **12: Mon cheri - My darling**  
 **13: Mon amie - My friend**  
 **14: ce une formidable journée - What a tremendous day**  
 **15: tentatrice - temptress**  
 **16: tellement bon - so good**  
 **17: salope - slut**  
 **18: une telle cochonne - such a slut**  
 **19: ma putain - my whore**  
 **20: mon amour esclave - my love slave**


	10. Chapter 10 - Speechless

Chapter 10: Speechless

Yomo ran towards the Gourmets restaurant, concern masked behind a wall of indifference. As he burst through the doors, the strong scent of blood and excitement filled his nostrils. Deep within the myriad of smells a light, sweetness reached his senses. Nako.

Lifting his nose higher into the air and pinpointing the direction of the human woman, he headed onwards, glad that the other ghouls were too pre-occupied with the entertainment that was more than likely continuing.

Making his way down the hallways with multiple doors, he came upon the large wooden door which held the girl in question. He heard a rough scream from within and the stench of sweat and blood became more prevalent.

Kicking the door open, his black and red eyes bulged in their sockets.

The two people before him were both naked, covered in sweat and blood. The woman's head thrown over the males shoulders, hair slick with perspiration and knotted together and hanging down over the bloody torn skin of the purple haired male.

The male moved his head to look Yomo's way, kakugan bright and focused before they closed as he too threw his head back, letting out a growl of release.

A few seconds after the passionate two had come down from their high, the male, quite obviously a highly annoyed Tsukiyama, pulled her off of him, holding her in his arms so that her intimate parts were kept from the other male ghouls view and pulled the large bed spread over her exhausted form.

Looking back towards Yomo, his eyes narrowed. "Do you ever knock you filthy animal?" He growled as nuzzled the little human in his arms who groaned in response.

Yomo glared at the gourmet. "Says the man standing with his dick out."

Tsukiyama chuckled and headed over to the bed, placing her down on the bed and grabbing his underwear from the floor and putting them on, turning back to the blonde headed male with his arms crossed.

"Well? What can I do for you my friend?" Yomo continued to glare at silently before looking over at the semi-conscious woman on the luxurious bed, earning a scowl from the purple haired man. "I've come to take Miss Yamaguchi home. She's not safe here."

Tsukiyama scoffed. "If you think I'm letting a brute such as yourself touch her, you're very mistaken. What gives you the right to just barge into my establishment and take my property?" Yomo looked back over to the gourmet, his instincts sensing the danger coming from him.

"She's not your property." Yomo made a move towards the woman on the bed but Shuu's kokaku emerged, forming around his right arm and ready to attack.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to move, friend." Tsukiyama threatened, kakugan now shining a dangerous red. Yomo frowned at him, ready to reply until they both heard a groan from the bed.

"Shuu, get your ass in here. It's cold on my own." There was a slight chuckle from the gourmet as Yomos face lit up in surprise at Nakos mumbled request before he opened his mouth.

"I'm afraid my love, I am currently engaged."

The woman's body visibly stiffened as she gripped the bedsheet around her, sitting up and rubbing her eyes and trying to reassemble her hair to its right place.

"What the hell are you on about you dumba-" Just as she was about to finish her insult, her eyes caught sight of Yomo standing a few feet away from her.

Her eyes widened in shock, cheeks flushing red and knees drawing up to her chest underneath the covers. "Y-Yomo? W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh so you know this rude gentleman my little swan? This is news to me." Shuu smirked as she sent a small glare at him. "Not now Shuu."

Her eyes caught sight of his kagune and her eyes widened. "What the hell's going on?!"

Yomo spoke this time, stepping forward slightly much to Tsukiyamas chagrin. "I've come to take you home. Get your things."

She frowned at him, confused and slightly disoriented. "Why? What's happened?" "You're in danger. Your father wants you home."

"Danger? From who? Him?" she pointed a finger at Shuu accusingly, eyebrows raised. Yomo nodded silently. She was silent for a few moments.

"Because he's a ghoul? Is that why?" Once again he nodded in place.

Shuu stood silently, watching the exchange before him with little concern.

"Sorry Yomo. I'm sorry I made you come all this way for nothing. Please except my humble apologies." She bowed from her place in the bed, earning a raised eyebrow from the stoic blonde male. "I understand that my father was worried for my safety, but I must admit that I would never go anywhere, do anything with anyone that I think would cause me harm. And" she paused, looking back over to Shuu with a heated gaze. "While I have no doubt that jackass over there is a whole bunch of crazy, I never once thought that he'd cause me harm." It was a slight twist of the truth, Nako having felt every aspect of danger from the man she'd shared a passionate night with in the beginning, but now was not the time to tell Yomo that. She took a deep breath in.

"Not that I actually expected what happened however." She added, looking over to Yomo once more. "Also, if I may assume, your being here and your current state leads me to believe that you too are a ghoul. Am I mistaken?"

Yomo shook his head. "You are not."

She nodded with a sigh. "Does Dad know?" she asked, curious nature continuing. "I believe that is something you need to talk about with him." He pulled out his cheap mobile from his jacket pocket. "I'm calling your father to inform him of the current situation."

She hesitated before nodding, turning back to Shuu and motioning him over, to which he obliged. Her eyes landed once more on the spiral growth on his right arm, reaching out to touch it before his grip stopped her causing her to lock eyes with him. Smirking, he pulled her sheet covered body up to him, lips inches from each other. "I wouldn't touch that mon petite fluer. Wouldn't want to cut that beautiful flesh of yours." She scoffed. "Like that's a problem now. Have you seen my collar bone you jerk?"

Tsukiyama smirked and moved towards the bruise littered area. "I have indeed my little minx, though I can still see parts of your beautiful flesh that remain unmarred. Perhaps I should see to that." He licked said areas once more earning a slight moan from Nako who retaliated by grasping his covered member, causing the male to stiffen in surprise.

"Listen you horny bastard, now is not the time. Have you forgotten we've got company?" He nipped her slightly on the ear. "Far from it my sweet. I simply couldn't help myself. Your flesh is irresistible to me."

She scoffed, grasping his hardening member almost painfully, forcing a low growl from the Gourmet. "Irresistible eh? Good enough to eat?" she teased, rubbing up and down subtly as her eyes caught Yomo deep into a conversation on his phone. "Most definitely. Though I admit" he grunted as he pulled her flush against him, rubbing her through the thin covers.

"I'd much rather eat you, in other ways." He nuzzled her neck deeply, licking and nipping lustfully as he felt her face heat up. "The very thought of your not being by my side is simply maddening." He mumbled softly earning a surprised look from the woman in his grasp. She chuckled, laying a tender kiss on his cheek. "Well, I love you to ya creep."

He smirked enveloping her mouth with his in another battle for dominance.

There was a loud cough from the side-lines and Nako pulled away, embarrassed and looked over to the owner of the voice. "Your father wants to talk to you." He held the phone out to her and she anxiously put it to her ear.

 _'This is gonna be awkward'_ she thought to herself as she prepared herself for the fallout that was to come.

"Nako. Where are you?" his question was a rhetorical one, Yomo's presence alone proved this but Nako still responded. "I'm currently out with my boyfriend at his business."

There was a sigh from his end of the phone before Yoshimura replied. "I believe we need to talk Nako. Yomo will take you home." His words were straightforward.

"But father-" she tried. "Do not argue with me Nako. I expect you home within the hour."

Her shoulders slumped as she sighed. "I'm sorry father. I'll just get my things."

"Thank you little bear. Now, could you please pass me back to Yomo? I need to finish speaking to him." "Of course papa."

"I love you Nako." His words sent a smile to her face, glad to know that he wasn't too mad of her. "Love you too Papa Bear" and with that she handed the phone back to Yomo and walked over to Tsukiyama who stood to the side glaring at the solemn male. "Hey" she punched him lightly on the shoulder, gaining his attention once more. He wrapped his arms around her possessively. "Everything alright my love?"

She looked up at him with a playful glare. "Ya got me in trouble jackass. My Dad want's to speak to me." He pulled her further towards his chest, nipping her neck lustfully once more, eager to continue with their lovemaking. She moaned lightly but punched him in the chest. "Stop it you horny bastard. I have to go home."

She pushed away from him, looking around the room. "Shit. Where are my clothes?" she questioned, remembering that she'd left them with Shuu's maid. Shuu smirked, very much enjoying the slight panicked look on his lovers face.

"Fear not my sweet. I had my maid deliver them to my room after your arrival. Though" he licked her collar bone, nibbling gently on it. "I'd much prefer you to stay in your current outfit." She chuckled lightly, nipping his ear playfully. "I know what you want you ass. But I don't care. I want my clothes." Her voice turned dark, sending a shiver down his spine and causing his already warm nether regions to heat up.

"The things your voice does to me." He took her in his arms, earning a yelp and a glare from Yomo who made a move towards him threateningly, taking her over to a portion of the wall and sliding it open with a free hand to reveal a built in wardrobe. Inside of which hung her clothes and bag.

 _'Nice'_ She thought childishly as she began to reach for her things, only for her hands to be grasped by his larger one.

"Ah ah ah mon amore. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you-" Nako cut him off with a glare. "Don't give me any of that gentleman crap. If you're not gonna get me my clothes then let me do it."

He smirked again, releasing her hands and allowing her to grab a few things from him after he'd removed them from their respectful hangers.

"Now, as much as I'd like to get changed right away, I am in dire need of a quick shower. Is that ok with you Yomo?" she asked, looking over to the silent male who stood, arms crossed. He nodded. "Don't take too long." Was all that was said as he continued his silent glare at the Gourmet.

Nako looked up at Shuu, prepared to ask him where the nearest shower room was located but he, already assuming her next words, placed a kiss on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"I shall escort you to the on suite mon petite cheri." He paused to lean into her ear, his warm breath tickling. "I too, could use a shower." Her face went flush at the hidden meaning and she glanced briefly to the blonde by the door who, seemingly hadn't noticed. "J-just take me to the bathroom, jerk." He did as promised and, before Yomo could argue, Tsukiyama locked the two of them in the luxurious bathroom suite.

Throwing her clothes carefully onto the nearby shelving, he practically ripped the bed sheet from her, earning a hushed cry of surprise and placed her on top of the counter, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You bastard! Yomo is right outside! This is not the time!" She whispered at him, flustered that he'd do this when the possibility of being caught 'in the act' was so high.

He merely smirked and began to bite at her exposed breasts, forcing her hands down onto the marble counter top to stop her covering up. She moaned as his tongue flicked across her nipple.

"He won't bother us my sweet, so long as you are quiet." Another flick went across the hard bud and she bit her lip to stifle the moan.

"W-we don't have time!" she gasped as he bit down on the opposite one, pulling it lightly. "Then we'd best be quick." Was all he said before pulling down his hastily done up pants and throwing them across the tiled floor. Nako blushed harder as she noticed his rock hard member standing ready once more.

 _'I knew I shouldn't have teased him earlier!'_ She cursed mentally as Shuu moved his hands from hers and flipped her so she was bent over the counter, a perfect view of her lover reflected back to her in the mirror that sat before her. She was half tempted to close her eyes as she felt his slick member brush against her even slicker lips but he pulled on her hair, pulling her head back and whispering in her ear "Watch me as I fuck you ma putain."

And with that he thrust into her roughly, leaving her no time to adjust as he pounded her mercilessly. She drew blood from her lips as she attempted to prevent herself from screaming out, though after a few moans left her lips she found Shuus fingers in her mouth, almost mirroring what his member was doing to her.

"So loud my sweet. I shall need to invest in a gag one of these days." He teased, though the both of them knew how much he loved to hear her scream for him. She bit down on his fingers, his blood trickling into her mouth from the force she'd used. He grunted as her walls clamped around his cock, her first orgasm hitting home.

"You always cum so quickly my little slut." He commented and continued to plunder into her. It didn't take much longer for her second orgasm to arrive. _'Not this time my sweet.'_ Shuu thought as he slowed down considerably earning a groan from Nako.

"I want you to hold it for me! Hold it until I allow you to cum!" He ordered harshly into her ear, stopping completely just as he felt her walls begin to contract.

"W-wait. What the hell are you doing?" She groaned, frustrated his actions.

He chuckled. "Hardly a way to speak to your master."

He pulled out and walked over to the shower, member stiff and dripping with her juices. Leaving her breathless over the sink to turn on the water. The sound of rushing water reached her ears and she looked over to the man who'd brought her so close to the edge, her eyes pleading for him to continue. He simply smirked down at her, testing the water a second time to ensure it was just right and drying his hand in the towel next to him.

"Well my pet? I'm waiting." He began slowly stroking his member, teasing her further as her flushed face moved down to look at it, as though hypnotized by his motions.

 _'Damn that bastard!'_ She knew his game and god damn was it working, though she'd tried to resist at first.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, before moving to crawl over to him. Sitting on her knees in front of him, face level to his nether regions, she looked up at him, lustful eyes locking with lustful eyes.

Her tongue came out to lick the tip of his swollen head and he stifled a gasp. "Please master. Your pet wants to feel you inside of her again. Please let her cum." She began to kiss his member, his hand gripping her hair tightly and allowing her full access to his member, to which she began to suck and attend to. He groaned blissfully as her tongue worked its magic on him.

' _To think, you were a virgin but a few hours ago'_ He allowed her to continue this before he too found himself about ready to release, at which point he pulled her off of him and pushed her onto the floor, moving to straddle her.

"Such a talented pet. Come, let me reward you." With a quick 'thank you master' he enveloped himself inside of her once again, pounding her into the ground and snuffing out her screams of pleasure with a kiss. It didn't take long for the two to feel their releases approaching and removing his mouth from hers, he murmured into her ear. "Cum for me pet. Cum for your master" She nodded, mumbling a 'yes master' before her blinding orgasm shot through her, the feel of her walls finally clamping down causing Tsukiyama to follow her into the blissful void, releasing ribbons of himself inside of her.

As the two breathlessly came down from their highs, Tsukiyama, still inside of her, pulled her up into an embrace, moving the two of them into the steamy shower. "Can you stand ma jolie dame?" He asked as he peppered her neck with kisses. She nodded numbly as he set her feet down into the wet bath tub below, the water cascading down onto the two of them. Tsukiyama pulled out of her gently watching with pride as his semen followed.

"Such a beautiful sight." His finger went down to scoop some of the remaining white liquid and he fed it to his willing lover, who opened her mouth and accepted the sour juice into her mouth, licking his finger gratefully.

"I really need a shower." She laughed tiredly as she turned her back to the naked male, looking for some kind of soap and shampoo. She was caught off guard when a larger hand reached for a bottle of shampoo before her and began to pour some onto his hands. "What are you-" her question was cut off as she felt his soapy hands begin to massage gently into her scalp, making sure to caress every inch of her hair with a tenderness she'd never experienced before. "You have such gorgeous locks my sweet. So silky soft and full of colour." Nako felt her face heat up at his comments.

Turning to face him, she was surprised to see that instead of his typical purple, she was looking into red and black once more. "You're such a romantic sap, ya know that?" she smiled lovingly at him before grabbing the same shampoo and reaching up to copy him. "A romantic sap with gorgeous eyes, amazing hair and the craziest personality I've ever known."

They both stopped, allowing the water to slowly wash the shampoo from their hair. Nako smirked, bringing him down for a kiss. "I'm never letting you go Mr Tsukiyama. Just a warning. You're gonna be stuck with me for a while.'"

He smirked devilishly back before replying "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two exited the bathroom, once again stepping into the room with a slightly irritated Yomo who stood in the same spot that he had been for the last thirty five minutes. Nako looked over to him and apologised yet again, to which he replied with a nod and a miniscule smile. She walked over to the sliding closet, Tsukiyama following and grabbed her bag and shoes, slipping the latter on and the bag over her shoulder. She turned to Shuu who was, yet again, glaring at Yomo as he covered his torso with an expensive looking button up black shirt that he'd grabbed from the closet and smiled at him.

"Hey, smiley. I've gotta go." He looked over to her and smiled, pulling her into a warm embrace and placed a loving kiss on her cheek. "I certainly hope you'll allow me to continue my pursuit for love?" His question wasn't so much directed at her but to the male over by the door who merely remained silent.

"Naturally. If you haven't gone and pissed off my Dad to the point where I'm banned from you." He chuckled, but the threat was very much in the back of his mind.

Yoshimura was no fool and he was more than aware of the Ghouls restaurant business. He'd expressed his feelings on the matter quite clearly a number of times in the past.

 _'To think. He'd managed to hide this little treasure from my prying eyes all this time. Clever man.'_ He smirked mentally, a feeling of pride surfacing. He'd taken this woman out from under the protection of the old ghoul and all but smothered her in his scent. Marking her as his for all males around to know. He felt her pull away slightly and he looked down at her lovingly once more.

"Ah, I'd wondered where you'd gone. Glad that you're still alive in there." She laughed, readjusting her bag over her shoulder. "As I said, I'm going to go and have a chat with my Dad so, if you've been good, I'll see you next week, probably. Depends on how busy I am." She teased, pulling him into a steamy kiss, as seemed their norm. He returned with vigour and the two held the kiss for a few more seconds before she pulled away. He placed a final kiss on her cheek.

"Try not to die of loneliness whilst I'm gone ya creep." She began walking towards the door-which Yomo had all but removed from it's hinges- but stopped as she heard the eccentric male let out an accentuated sigh.

"Oh mon amore! A minute away from you is a lifetime to me! This mere mortal begs you to allow him to bask in your glorious love once more!" His hands swung around in a flourish before they came to rest in a pleading prayer.

"Do not abandon your most loyal follower!"

"God you're loud." She gasped, turning to Yomo with an exasperated hung of the shoulders . "What ever do I see in you?" she groaned, leaving the room with a shake of her head and a wave to the smirking Gourmet, following the blonde who slammed the door behind them and began walking to the entrance of the restaurant.

Tsukiyama chuckled to himself, basking in the sweet scent the room still sent his way. He looked over to the tattered dress that had been discarded near the bed, his dinner suit and mask in the near vicinity. His mind went back to the moment he'd exposed himself to her. The moment when he'd shown to her all of the horrors a human should never witness.

He'd been incredibly nervous in the beginning, he'd have to admit. Nervous as to what her reaction would be. But, once again, she'd surprised him.

Being faced with the true identity of her lover, the knowledge that he was a murderer and a ghoul she did not cower from him as he'd feared, she did not feel disgusted by what he was doing.

No.

Instead she'd embraced it. Embraced his true nature. Embraced his way of life. She was truly mad. And he loved it.

In the beginning, he'd merely pursued her as another perfect meal. A meal all to himself. Like his dear, sweet Kaneki. He'd put on his charm, played the love sick human. All with the end goal of tasting her succulent flesh.

But she had never broken. Never fallen for his charm. She had out right rejected him at first, seemed to hate his suave attitude and flamboyant nature. Nothing he did seemed to matter to her.

' _And then she saw me. The real me. The me that had slipped out when she'd begun to walk away with the intent of never seeing me again.'_

He had acted brash, he'd admit, grasping her hand in his in a tight, possessive hold, but by doing so, he'd opened a door to something he'd never experienced before.

Actual love.

The way she'd attempted to dominate him, the excitement in her eyes as he spoke to her in frighteningly intimate ways. The very fact that she'd quite happily make him bleed in the middle of a damned coffee shop with no hesitation sent his heart a flutter. As he sniffed into the useless fabric, he heard a knock on the door and the sound of it opening.

"Sir." Came the voice of a butler, mask still covering his face and tuxedo still pressed and neat. "The human and the male ghoul have left the premises. Shall I have them dealt with?"

Tsukiyama glared into the fabric briefly before turning to the butler with a smirk. "There will be no need for that Yamakira. Surely you of all people smelt the woman as she left." he chuckled as the slender ghoul stiffened slightly before bowing humbly in his place.

"I apologise sir. I was aware of your scent on the female though I had not yet understood the situation."

Tsukiyama smiled at the young man. The younger ghoul was naïve, unaware of the gourmets intricate way of life as of yet. _'I'll have to get Kanae to have a word with him'_ "Don't fret yourself over it Yamakira. Mrs Yamaguchi is a rather peculiar human that I've happened to become enamoured with. One might say that she is my first true love."

"A human sir?" He questioned once more, not quite believing the purple haired male before him. Shuu chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes indeed. Such a strange set of circumstances I see myself in. All in the name of love."

Tsukiyama looked down at the torn fabric in his arms and smirked once again.

"On another note. How is our entertainment doing for the evening? What has become of him?" Yamakira smirked slightly, standing to attention once again.

"He fared rather poorly if I might say. It wasn't that long after you left that we had to send in the other _'guests'._ Fear not sir. I've prepared him as you requested and, should you find yourself needing, I am more than happy to serve him to you."

Shuu smiled at him, subconsciously licking his lips at the thought of eating his only possible rival.

"Splendid."

 **A:N: Blimey another chapter done! Sorry if this took a little longer to get done than I would've liked. I'd finished it a while ago but my laptop went and crashed, deleting half of it...Guh. I also had to study for an exam but alls over now and my brain is relatively rested. I think haha. Hopefully the next chapter will come a little sooner. If not, have a lovely holiday from me!**

 **Translations:**  
 **1: Mon cher - my dear**  
 **2: Ma jolie dame - my beautiful lady**  
 **3: Aurevoir mademoiselle - goodbye young lady**  
 **4: Mi amore - my love**  
 **5: Petit fille - Little girl**  
 **6: Fille - Girl**  
 **7: Femme seduisante - Tempting woman**  
 **8: Charmant - Lovely**  
 **9: Magnifique - Gorgeous**  
 **10: Séductrice - Seductress**  
 **11: Delicieux - Delicious**  
 **12: Mon cheri - My darling**  
 **13: Mon amie - My friend**  
 **14: ce une formidable journée - What a tremendous day**  
 **15: tentatrice - temptress**  
 **16: tellement bon - so good**  
 **17: salope - slut**  
 **18: une telle cochonne - such a slut**  
 **19: ma putain - my whore**  
 **20: mon amour esclave - my love slave**


	11. Chapter 11-Daddy's disapproval

Chapter 11: Daddy's disapproval

 **A/N: So so sorry for the long hiatus. Exams and whatnot have kept me away from my writing. This one kind of took me a while I'll be honest. And no Tsukiyama in this chapter! NOOO!**  
 **Don't worry, he'll be gracing our lives soon enough.**  
 **Once again, thank you to whomever is reading this, I greaty appreciate it and love you all.**  
 **Right! Let's get on with the chapter!**  
 **-**

The drive back to Anteiku was as awkwardly silent as it could have been. Nako sat in the front passengers seat, chin in hand and looking out of the window at the night scenery in deep thought as Yomo diligently kept his gaze on the road.

It continued this way until the two had finally arrived at their destination and the sight of a very unimpressed Yoshimura standing at the entrance of the back door came into view. Nako let out a silent gulp at the sight and silently stepped out of the car, Yomo choosing to remain inside.

"Dad I-" she began. "Follow me Nako" Yoshimura cut her off and, before she could argue any further, began to walk inside, beckoning her further. Her head down, she quietly followed her father into his little establishment, anticipating the worst.

Once the two had reached the upstairs apartment, Yoshimura stopped to open the living room door for her. Nodding her head in thanks, she entered and sat herself down on the plush leather sofa, awaiting her scolding.

Her father shut the door and let out a long sigh before turning to face his daughter. "It appears that there is a lot we need to discuss Nako." He made his way over to the opposite sofa and looked at the coffee table in-between the two of them. "Yeah." Nako simply replied.

He ran a hand through his grey hair and turned his gaze to her. "I am a ghoul." He stated bluntly, eyes changing to their red and black. Nako nodded but remained silent so as to allow him to continue.

"Yomo, Touka, Kaneki and, as you're more than aware, Mr Tsukiyama also share the same trait. Though we all have varying abilities, our natural source of food is the same." He explained, interlinking his fingers.

"Humans." Nako finished. Yoshimura nodded. "Anteiku, as a service, provides ghouls with human flesh outside of the normal hunting method." Nako raised her eyebrow at this and allowed him to continue. "Humans who have chosen to take their own lives often offer an easier and harmless source of food. In order to feed themselves, ghouls who have chosen not to kill often seek our services so as not to harm others or to keep a lower profile than those who choose to hunt. Though it may be macabre, it offers us who have chosen peace a better chance to live as normal a life as possible. However" he began, a frown forming on his face.

"There are those who delight in the torture and hunting of humans. Those who forgo the peaceful life and envelope themselves in the dark underworld. Those who use humans as toys to play with. Mr Tsukiyama is one of them."

Nakos body went rigid at the mention of her boyfriends name, knowing that the following change in topic would not be a positive one.

"That man, the Gourmet as he is known among fellow ghouls, owns a restaurant; the establishment that you were taken to tonight invites only those who have a taste for the cruel and the malicious. They use humans as pawns in their horrendous games and then serve them as 'gourmet dishes'. When you were taken there tonight, I had every fear that your life was on the line and had Yomo infiltrate it in hopes of rescuing you immediately. I was worried Nako. I was afraid you'd been killed."

Nako looked down at her hands, having realised that her actions had caused such upset with her caretaker. True she had known something wasn't right with Shuu in the beginning but over time, she'd felt sure and safe enough to trust him and only now was she understanding just how much stress she'd put her father in.

"Papa...I'm sorry." She whispered, tears threatening to escape. "I only went because I knew he meant no harm. I admit I knew something was off about him at the start, I knew that he couldn't be trusted then, but I didn't know about the restaurant! I swear, I only found out tonight!" She looked up at him once again, eyes puffy and red. "I know it was stupid! I know I should've told you first, but I trusted him! And, despite what I saw there, I still do." She gripped her fathers hands tightly in hers.

"It doesn't matter that he's a ghoul, he-" "Of course it matters!" Yoshimura cut her off. "Don't be stupid Nako! I know you're strong, but compared to the strength of even the weakest ghoul, your strength is nothing. You are an insect compared to our power!" His fury beginning to spill over.

Nako looked at him wide eyed, having only seen his anger a few times many years ago and decided to remain silent. "Listen to me when I say that you were in grave peril tonight! Do not begin to believe that just because of your 'intuitions' that you are ever safe from the dangers of those who wish to do you harm!"

"But he doesn't want to cause me harm! In the beginning sure but not now! He's changed! That's the only reason I went with him tonight! You have to believe me Dad!" Nakos grip on his hands was reversed as the elder man began to grip hers in his, tightening them ever so slightly.

"Don't presume to know something that is far above you Nako! Ghouls and humans may share similar traits, but we are far from the same. Listen to me and heed my advice! If you don't-"

"You'll what?! Kill me?! Eat me?!" 

***smack***

Nako's head swung to the side, right cheek burning from the sting of her fathers hand as it lowered back to his side. He stood over her, coffee table having been pushed to the side of the room in the few seconds the swipe had occurred. Yoshimura was breathing heavily, anger having reached its peak.

"I never want to hear such words coming from your mouth again, Nako. After everything we've been through, everything I've done for you! Do you believe you mean nothing to me? The very thought of such things sicken me!"

Nako remained silent, hiding herself behind her hair, tears having already been let loose.

Yoshimura let out an exasperated sigh and once again ran his hand through his hair as he moved over to his adopted daughter slowly so as not to frighten her. He sat down next to her and cupped her head in his large hands and turned it towards him. The sight that greeted him caused his heart to skip and he rest his forehead on hers.

"Please forgive me Little Bear. I just, I was so worried. I thought I'd lose you." His voice was quiet and had a shaky edge to it.

"I'm sorry Papa Bear." she whispered in response. "I should have told you. I shouldn't have made you worry like that. I shouldn't have said those horrible things to you. I'm so, so sorry!" She whimpered as she wrapped him in a strong hug, finally letting her tears spill over.

Yoshimura returned her embrace, stroking her curls lightly as he held her closely, as though afraid she would disappear at any moment.

"Please Nako. Please don't make me worry like that again. I implore you."

She nodded, continuing to cry silently onto his shoulder. "I want nothing more than your safety my little one."

She nodded and he pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes. "I won't do it again Papa. I promise." He nodded in response and kissed her on the forehead. "What about Shuu?" she questioned quietly, barely audible to human ears should they not be listening intently.

Yoshimura looked away for a moment, conflicting thoughts running through his head. "He's a dangerous ghoul Nako. I'm not certain that you should be together" he said to her, looking back in her eyes as they widened in fear.

"Please father. I know he's dangerous, but please we love each other and I know he means me no harm! Please trust me! I'll let you know our plans, where we are, what we're doing twenty four seven! I promise!" she begged.

"You really love this man don't you?" She nodded.

There was silence for a few moments and Nako feared what his answer would be.

"Very well. But there will be rules put in place."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you Papa! Thank you so much! I promise I'll never do this to you again!" 

He smiled slightly and the two once again looked each other in the eye.

"It's late Nako, you should rest. We'll discuss these things tomorrow, with Mr Tsukiyama present as well."

Nako nodded at this and the two stood, leaving the room to enter the hallway.

"I've set up a futon in your old room for you tonight and there should be a change of clothes in there as well."

She smiled lovingly at his caring actions. "Thank you Dad. You're always so well prepared." He shot her a caring smile and the two bid each other goodnight.

As soon as her door was closed, Yomo joined Yoshimura in the hallway and the two entered his living room. "What are we to do with the Gourmet sir?" the blonde asked his elder who began to look out of the window, arms behind his back. "Nako has become quite smitten with him it seems. Though I dislike this choice, I want her to be happy. Therefore I have no choice but to allow this to continue. Nevertheless" he turned to the younger ghoul with a frown. "Should Tsukiyama decide to put my child in danger again, I will kill him myself."

Yomo nodded but remained silent as the ghoul in front of him began to look out into the city once more, thoughts racing through his head.

Sure enough, the coming days were going to be interesting.


	12. Chapter 12: The Talk

Chapter 12: The Talk

As Tsukiyama drove to the little café, his mind was awash with thoughts. He had received a message from his little flower the morning after their little soiree -he smirked at the memory- with the instruction to come as soon as he was able, that her father wanted to speak to him and wouldn't take no for an answer should he want to see her again.

The thought of not seeing his sadistic little human again had sent a wave of anger and possessiveness throughout his body and he had replied as politely as possible at the time, though now that he was closing in on Anteiku, the more nervous he found himself becoming.

There was no doubt that he would be scolded by the older ghoul for, defiling his little girl, but at the same time there was the small chance that he'd want to discuss the two's relationship in a more positive light.

 _'Very unlikely'_ he scoffed to himself as he pulled into a space outside the coffee shop.

He looked himself over once more in the rear view mirror, flicking off an invisible speck of dust on his fancy suit; he had chosen to dress as was typical of his nature -a smart but strikingly noticeable dark purple suit with black velvet tie over a white dress shirt with black dress shoes- so as to put him in higher standards with Nakos father and had his hair styled in its usual way but even so he still felt unnaturally unprepared.

"Be cool Shuu, be cool. Nothing more than a friendly chat." Smirking at himself, he removed his keys from the ignition and got out of the expensive car, locking it behind him with a loud beep.

 _'Lets get this over with'_

Opening the door, bell ringing as he did so, he was greeted with the sweet smell of his lover and of the half ghoul Kaneki. He had to control his two hungers as he let out a sigh of appreciation.

"Ah, what glorious smells to grace my senses this fine morning."

He heard Touka groan from behind the counter as she put down a now dried porcelain cup.

"Mr Yoshimura said you'd be coming by this morning but I hoped he was joking."

He feigned a gasp and clutched at his chest as if insulted.

"Such harsh words Miss Kirishima. What could I have done to possibly cause such disdain?" he smirked as she glared at him, muscles tense and ready to pounce. "Don't pretend to be so naive you dirty scumbag. The only reason you're not in a bloody heap on the floor is because-" she was interrupted by a cough from the staff doorway and went silent as she looked over to the newcomers, Tsukiyama joining her gaze.

There stood the owner and his daughter and stern authoritative grey eyes met his scheming purple ones before they turned back to the young female ghoul.

"Touka my dear, the shop will be accepting customers soon. Please could you ensure all preparations are complete while I speak to our guest?"

Touka, though reluctant, nodded and went back to her task at hand, motioning for the others to do so as well though Kaneki remained glued to the spot until a wink from Tsukiyama forced him to turn away.

Tsukiyama chuckled at the half ghouls motions before making his way to his little human. "Mon cher, you look truly dashing this morning." Her eyes rolled at the compliment, and as he pulled her into his arms he whispered into her ear "Though I much prefer you desperate and breathless underneath me" this had her blushing and she hit him on the chest lightly.

"Dirty bastard. You're lucky there are others here else I'd show you _desperate_ " she threatened. A shudder ran through him and he had to once again control himself. He simply tightened his hold on her and nipped at her ear "I'd love to see you try my sweet."

There was a cough once again and the two broke away reluctantly. Nako bowing to her father and apologizing for the two of them.

"Come with me if you would" he motioned the couple to the door and they followed the old man willingly.

Yoshimura led them to the small living area of the building and allowed the two to sit down on the pristine sofa across from him before seating himself.

"Mr Tsukiyama" he began opening his eyes to reveal the ghoulish black and red" What are your intentions with my daughter?"

 _'Straight to the point isn't he?'_ Shuu thought to himself as he pondered the question.

"I don't understand your meaning sir." He feigned ignorance, understanding the underlying threat that laced the elder ghouls question.

"Don't play the fool with my Gourmet. I'm more than wise enough to your tricks. Tell me what you intend to do with my daughter."

Nako tensed beside him and he instinctively pulled her closer to him.

"I assure you sir, I mean her no harm."

"You take her to that hideous restaurant and you try to tell me you meant her no harm?! Do you think me an idiot?"

"Father I told you I-"Nako tried to interject but Yoshimura cut her off. "Answer the question."

Shuu looked the elder ghoul in the eye. "I would be lying if I said I hadn't planned to take her there. She was the main reason behind last nights attraction of course."

"Ryu." he heard her mumble in remembrance. He looked to her then back at the older ghoul who had his eyebrow raised in question. "Ryu? Ah, the young man who I remember you seeing a few years ago. He came to the cafe the other day am I correct?" Nako nodded and looked up at Shuu.

"Shuu had um, procured him without my knowledge and when we were at his, restaurant, -which I'm still not a huge fan of by the way!- he was there. Shuu had done it for me. To prove his love and I suppose his, dedication to me. Although I can't lie and say I wasn't terrified" she rested her head on Tsukiyamas shoulder allowing him to run a hand through her hair. "But I realized in that moment that I'd never been so in love with a person, felt so safe within another's arms as I had with him. Granted I was surrounded by god knows how many hungry ghouls and he had just thrown a lot at me, but I never really felt in danger that night. Not from him."

Yoshimura let out a noise of thought as he took the strange couple in.

"It's quite true sir. I will admit in the beginning I thought of her differently, but she turned into quite a different person the more I got to know her. I'd never been rejected or, forced to put such effort into another human being before. The very thought enthralled me and I felt the need to chase her, keep her, to protect her. I very much fell in love with her, though I was scarce to admit she had effected me that way in the beginning." He looked down at her and took her hands in his.

"I thought that perhaps she was wary of me from the beginning and although I'm certain she was unaware of my secret at that point, she was more than aware of my, how should I say, eccentric and sinister nature. So getting her to reciprocate my feelings was challenging to say the least." He smirked at her as she feigned a glare.

"It's true. You're still a creep though. That much hasn't changed. You're just more tolerable now." Nako chimed in, stealing a kiss from the ghoul who returned it full fire.

Yoshimura sighed across from them.

"I won't lie to you and say that I approve of your choice in men my dear, but if he makes you happy and keeps you safe, I shall allow the relationship to continue. However!" he shot a warning look at the ghoul across from him, Kakugan flashing. "If you harm her or lead her to danger, there will be nowhere you will be able to hide from my rage Tsukiyama. Am I clear?"

The A-class ghoul felt a shiver of fear as he let the Owls threat sink in. Not that he had any intention of causing those things in the first place but still, the incentive to keep Nako safe was all the more prevalent now.

 _'Not that that will save her in the bedroom though'_ he snickered to himself tightening his hold on his lover.

"Crystal sir. You have my word that no harm will come to her. I swear on my very life and on my honour as a gentleman." He relinquished his hold on her momentarily to bow humbly from his seat, lowering his head in a rare act of submission.

"Very well then. Nako dear, I am aware that you have a shift today but please, take today off to compose yourself and attend to your companion." He made to stand and Nako stood with him, allowing him to embrace her in a caring hug.

"Thank you so much father, you're too kind."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head before looking over to the gourmet who now stood before him and reaching out a hand for him.

Tsukiyama took it and winced slightly as Yoshimura gripped it tightly, warning evident. "Take care of my daughter Tsukiyama. Don't make me regret my kindness" he stated, a slight growl in his tone.

Tsukiyama bowed his head in respect. "I would never sir" he vowed as they all walked over towards the door. Nako hugged her father once more and, giving her a quick peck on the head, he finally let the two leave.

Yomo came in following their departure, looking over to his leader who had taken to standing over by the window and watching the humans and ghouls alike go about their day.

"Sir?"

"Maintain constant surveillance Yomo. I am still wary of the Gourmets intention with my daughter."

"Yes sir. And the plan?"

Yoshimura was silent for a moment before looking at the younger Male; black and red meeting blueish grey.

"I shouldn't need to remind you that the plan remains unchanged. My daughters relationship changes nothing Yomo, do I make myself clear? We've come too far to give up now."

Yomo nodded before pulling out a manilla folder from his grey jacket and handing it to The Owl.

Yoshimura took the folder and opened it without a second thought, giving the many papers within a brief look over before turning back up to the blonde ghoul, smile on his lips.

"Thank you Yomo. I trust you to bring me more good news in the future?"

Yomo nodded once more, face remaining emotionless as always.

"Thank you my friend. I am glad to see that all is progressing well. It gives me hope for the future."

He turned back to the window and gazed at the falling cherry blossoms.

"You may leave now." he dismissed the ghoul and began to read the mysterious papers he'd been handed, looking up slightly as he heard the door to the small living area close quietly behind, finally leaving the elder ghoul alone.

"I hope you can forgive me my child. One day you will understand."

Nako and Tsukiyama climbed down the stairs and back into the small cafe, smirks on their faces and hand in hand. Neither had been entirely sure how the meeting would play out and were more than relieved that the elder had approved of their relationship. As Nako continued to allow her partner to lead her, she caught the sight of both Kaneki and Touka looking at the two in complete shock.

 _'Probably didn't expect this as an actual outcome.'_ she surmised. Touka let out a snort, causing Tsukiyama and Nako to stop just as they reached the door. "Ah Miss Kirishima, I'd almost forgotten you were there." There was a slight smirk gracing his lips and he pulled her closer. _'Prideful bastard'_ she smirked mentally, knowing that the ghoul before her was revelling in the fact that the blue haired girl was practically boiling over with rage at the sight of the two.

"No need to say anything my dear, we were just on our way. Isn't that right my love?" He looked down at Nako, passion filled eyes locking with her tempting ones.

"Don't be an ass Shuu." Nako turned towards her two co-workers and gave a friendly smile. "My Dad has given me the day off so I'm afraid you two will have to manage on your own. You think you can do that?" She joked, trying to get the two to smile in return. All she got in return was a very weak smile from Kaneki-who's wide eyes were focused on the male behind her-and an even more irritated look by the younger female.

"I can't believe he let that freak near you."  
Nako chuckled. "'Fraid so kiddo. So could you please try and contain your hatred for him? At least when I'm around?"  
Touka huffed and turned back towards the sink she'd been washing up in. "Whatever" she retorted and went back to her previous task.

"Thanks." Nako turned back to her lover and was about to reach for the door when Tsukiyama cupped her hand in his. "Ah ah ah mon cher. Allow me." He grasped the door handle and opened the door for her. As she walked through, she stopped suddenly and turned towards Kaneki. "I almost forgot! Kaneki, we have a lesson tomorrow night right? Are you still Ok to attend?" She spoke to her 'student', curious expression on her face. Tsukiyama also turned towards the young half ghoul, placing a small kiss on the top of Nako's dark red locks as if daring the younger male to try and make a move on her.

Kaneki snapped out of his light daze and looked fearfully from Tsukiyama back towards Nako who looked at him, waiting for his answer. "Oh, yeah of course. I-uh, actually have a few questions that I'd like to ask you tomorrow if that's ok?" he stumbled, Nako nodded. "Make a list for me with some examples Ok?" Kaneki nodded, smile now gracing his face as he momentarily forgot about the ghoul who'd tried to eat him staring at him from across the room. "Great. Well, I'll see you at my apartment 7pm sharpish. Until then, take care guys." She addressed it to the two of them and turned back towards the door, waving over her shoulder as she made her way out. Tsukiyama watched after her for a few moments before turning towards the two with a smirk on his face and hand in the air. "Au revoir mon ami." He teased, delighting in the small growl and shudder that escaped each ghoul respectively.

As he exited the small coffee shop, he felt himself come to a halt, the sight before him forcing his heart to skip a beat. His lover stood in front of his over priced car, rouge hair blowing gently in the wind and cherry blossoms appearing to simply float around her. She looked like _'An angel. She looks like an angel.'_ He thought to himself, allowing his signature smirk to fall upon his face once more.

"Mon ange."

She turned towards him, surprise lighting up her eyes. "What?"  
He walked up to her, placing one hand on her cheek and another in her hair. "You look like an angel, mon petit humain."  
Her cheeks grew warm as she blushed under his gaze. "Shut up you devil." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.  
"A devil am I? Such harsh words my mistress. Surely I can do something to improve your opinion of me." He ran his right hand down from her hair to her behind, giving it a rough squeeze. She bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan and lifted her face to look at him.  
"Don't start you horny bastard. It's too early for those sorts of games." Shuu pouted at her in a playful manner and ceased his actions, though kept his hand in place. "If you say so my dear. Though it begs the question, what shall we do with our free time?"

Nako looked down in thought, struggling to come up with a response. "That's a great question actually. I had pretty much intended to spend the day working. Now with work out of the way, I find myself without and plan and with too much free time" she looked up at him once more. "Any ideas?" she asked.

Tsukiyama thought for a moment, running through a list of activities that he perceived to be appropriate for his human lover. He snapped his fingers as a thought came to mind.

"I know! There's a wonderful shopping centre about an hour away with a number of unique little shops and cafes that I just know you'll love. Not to mention that there's a gorgeous park just next door. It's perfect for a picnic."  
Nako hummed her interest, smiling at him lovingly. "A picnic? Sounds gory. And sweet you charmer." He smirked down at her and nipped at her lips. "Only for you my sweet." Nako kissed him deeply for a few moments before pulling away.

"It's a date then."

Shuu smiled in response and pulled his car keys from his pocket, unlocking the car with a beep and opening the door for her. "Let us be off then my sweet." 

And with that, the two were off.

 **A:N I'm finally back! Sorry it took so long to write this. Had a bit of writers block on top of the whole being busy thing :( I wanted to thank all of those who favourited, reviewed and followed this work, you guys are absolutely amazing! I wouldn't be abe to do this if it weren't for your love. I will try not to take so long to post the next one next time, I promise! May even have another lemon in it ~w~**

 **Translations:  
1: Mon cher - my dear  
2: Ma jolie dame - my beautiful lady  
3: Aurevoir mademoiselle - goodbye young lady  
4: Mi amore - my love  
5: Petit fille - Little girl  
6: Fille - Girl  
7: Femme seduisante - Tempting woman  
8: Charmant - Lovely  
9: Magnifique - Gorgeous  
10: Séductrice - Seductress  
11: Delicieux - Delicious  
12: Mon cheri - My darling  
13: Mon amie - My friend  
14: ce une formidable journée - What a tremendous day  
15: tentatrice - temptress  
16: tellement bon - so good  
17: salope - slut  
18: une telle cochonne - such a slut  
19: ma putain - my whore  
20: mon amour esclave - my love slave ****  
21: Mon petit humain – My little human  
22: Mon ange – My angel  
**


End file.
